Wrath of a Mage
by TheWayILie
Summary: How could someone like her could rival his powers? Sesshomaru has never been more insulted than the day he was defeated by that pathetic human girl. But is she really human? Review please :) I do not own Inuyasha.(Inuyasha breaks down and cries.) Warning: Strong language and suggestive themes
1. This will end before it truly started

Kagome knew she belonged to this world the moment she stepped into it. The fresh air and the open sky was all too familiar even though she came from another time. Or so she thought. Recently she found out that her father was actually from this era but somehow ended up 500 years in the future. He was one of most powerful mages that ever lived and passed on his powers to his daughter. He trained her until her powers began to rival his and then sealed her powers to be able to keep them hidden in an amulet he gave her. It was an extremely powerful seal that kept her powers locked away and it also could not be taken off by anyone other than someone whose power equaled to his. He intended to take it off when she came of age but unfortunately passed on before he was able to do so, leaving her powers sealed forever. However, when she came to this era, she knew she might be able to find someone that would be able to remove the seal. She was lucky to find such a person and so quickly.

At her first encounter with Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, he had tried to kill her with his poison but failed to do so thanks to Tetsusaiga and also melted the amulet in the process. She didn't realise she was free of the amulet until Inuyasha saved them and they returned to the village. After she realised her amulet was gone she decided to seek guidance. She asked Kaede if she knew anything about mages like her and where she could find them and after she learned all she needed to know she and Inuyasha set off to find the mages and look for the jewel shards at the same time.

On their way they had some additions to their group, a little fox demon named Shippou who they saved from a trio of demons called Thunder Brothers and a perverted monk called Miroku who almost sucked Inuyasha in his wind tunnel. Together they traveled to the sanction of mages and stayed there for about month while Kagome trained to become a full fledged mage. After a month the mages decided that they taught Kagome everything they could teach her and she would have to learn anything else by herself, which included her master element. The element that she had the most powerful control over. She was told it was probably the same as her father's but unfortunately she could not remember that. They also told her about the contract.

The contract was more than a mere piece of paper. Once signed it increased powers of the contracter,who had to be a mage much to Inuyasha's disappointment, greatly and also gave him or her immortality. In exchange of their humanity that is. Kagome didn't know what that meant but the mages told her that it didn't really mean anything other than she wouldn't be counted among the human population anymore. She also didn't need to rush it since it could be signed anywhere and anytime. After that Kagome and the others decided to go back.

One night when they were staying in a mansion thanks to Miroku who decided to help the owner with the 'black clouds' that were lingering on top of their house. They were peacefully having their dinner and Shippou and Kagome were bantering cheerfully and Inuyasha was pouting . Suddenly they were shocked by tremors coming their way. Something big was coming.

Miroku suggested they ran away thinking that they were outmatched when Kagome sensed a jewel shard.

"The shard. It's coming this way with a great speed." She said.

Inuyasha smirked. "A jewel fragment,eh?"

"Let's go then!" Miroku shouted and started running. Inuyasha and Kagome followed.

Then it appeared. A huge ogre like demon came in to their sight but instead of doing anything it revealed something that was sitting on his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hissed at the silver-haired man that was staring at them with an emotionless face.

Sesshomaru jumped off of the demons shoulder and attacked them with his poisonous claw. Inuyasha jumped out of the way while Miroku and Kagome barely managed to escape.

"I see you are slow as ever, Inuyasha." Said Sesshomaru. He was so indifferent that it made Kagome furious. Even she wasn't so emotionless and she was known as the "Ice Queen" of her school.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha managed to say between coughs. "What do you want?" he snapped.

Face unchanging, "Do not ask me such stupid questions. I am here for Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha gripped the handle of his sword. "You still haven't given up?" he spat.

"They know each other?"Miroku asked with wide eyes.

"That's Inuyasha's elder brother." Kagome said with a sharp tone that showed she didn't like him one bit.

"Brother?" Miroku's eyes widened even further.

Kagome nodded. "But unlike Inuyasha, he's a full fledged demon."

'Why is he still after Tetsusaiga when he can't even hold it?' Kagome thought to herself. Tetsusaiga was a sword made in other to protect humans and Sesshomaru who had nothing to do with humans and even despised them would not be able to hold it.

"Draw your sword, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru demanded. "Or will you hand it over quietly?"

'It's not so hard to guess where this is going.' Kagome thought. She just hoped that Inuyasha could win by himself because she didn't want her powers to be exposed to this guy before she even figured out her master element.

"Shaddup or this time I'll cut off more than just your arm." He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and started swinging it toward Sesshomaru but he just kept jumping out of its way.

"I see you failed to master the use of Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said. It was obvious from the tone of his voice that he underestimated Inuyasha.

"What!? Shut up, damn it!" Inuyasha screamed and launched towards him. But Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's wrist before his sword reached its destination. Kagome and the others gasped.

"You really can not handle this sword, Inuyasha. It is so pitiful really." Sesshomaru's hand began to radiate a sick green light and they all heard Inuyasha scream in agony.

'He's poisoning Inuyasha's arm. If this goes on his arm will...' Sesshomaru's voice interupted her thoughts.

"If you do not let go of the Tetsusaiga now, your arm will rot and fall off."

"That will not happen!" Inuyasha's other hand gripped the sword and he pushed Sesshomaru and made him let go of his arm. But Sesshomaru was not about to give up. A line of light formed between his finger and he snapped it at Inuyasha's hand until Tetsusaiga finally flew out of his hands stuck into the ground. Sesshomaru rushed to the sword before Inuyasha could reach it . He slowly gripped the sword with the hand that was given to him by Naraku. Under normal circumstances the sword would have burned his hand with rejection but this hand was that of a human. He took it out of the ground and Tetsusaiga transformed in his hand. He swung it toward Inuyasha and made huge breach on the ground. If Inuyasha hadn't gotten out of the way on time, he would be in pieces.

Kagome's eyes widened while she watched. This could not be happening. Sesshomaru should not have been able to hold that sword. Inuyasha was as shocked as she was.

Sesshomaru's face showed an expression that reminded of a smirk. "Now I shall show the true power of Tetsusaiga." With that the huge ogre like demon made a hole in the mountain and dozens of demons gushed out of the mountain. But with a single swing of Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru killed them all in the blink of an eye.

Kagome 's jaw dropped to the floor. She didn't know that Tetsusaiga was so powerful. She knew it was nothing compared to what she learned of her powers but still it was powerful. Its power almost rivaled the power of the Sword of Four Elements, the sword of the mages. And Inuyasha was fucked.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed and started running. But she was stopped by Miroku.

"Kagome wait. I'll go. Shippou, you stay back, too." He said.

"Miroku don't be ridiculous! We don't stand a fucking chance against that bastard without my powers!" she yelled at him.

Seehomaru and Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to them.

"Do you see now that a pathetic half demon like you will never be able to master this sword?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha. His voice was filled with arrogance.

"We do if I use my wind tunnel." Miroku said as he started undoing the seal on his hand.

"How fitting that you will be killed by Tetsusaiga. I can not think of a better end for you."

"Like I would let a fu-" Inuyasha started but he was interrupted by Miroku who was now standing in front of him.

"I can't let this go on any further. I've had enough of your sibling rivalry." Miroku said firmly.

Kagome thought she saw Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow.

Inuyasha, of course, wouldn't except his help and Jaken had enough of their argument.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please allow me to take care of this." Sesshomaru simply nodded and stood back.

The huge demon started attacking on Jaken's command but was stopped by Miroku's wind tunnel.

'So this was what that Naraku warned me about.' Sesshomaru thought. He took out the hive of insects and set them free. Soon he observed that the insects did their job and the monk had to close that hole in his hand. He watched as Inuyasha and the rest got rid of the insects but it was no good. The monk was functional no more. He saw the girl that knelt next to the monk run off to somewhere telling Inuyasha to take care of someone who he assumed was the monk. He blocked Inuyasha's blades of blood and watched as Inuyasha wrapped the monk's arm around his neck and went into hiding behind the remains of the giant demon.

"Hn. It is useless to hide Inuyasha." He lifted Tetsusaiga and swung it at their direction. It destroyed everything in its way. But soon Inuyasha's head showed up.

He laughed but there was not a sign of humor in his voice. "You are nothing but a disgrace, Inuyasha. A stain that needs to be removed from this world."

"Keh. Just because you got you hands on one sword doesn't make you king of the world, ya know." Inuyasha laughed and smirked. "And by the way, the next time you try to kill someone, make sure you do it right. Or that someone you were trying to kill might just feed you those words." And once again he launched himself at Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru easily blocked all his attacks with Tetsusaiga.

"I've had enough of you!" said Sesshomaru and hurled his sword at Inuyasha but much to his surprise Inuyasha managed to block him.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha smirked. That stupid smile on his face got on Sesshomaru's nerves more than anything.

"The sheath, you say?" He shot Inuyasha a death glare. "What sheath?" He pushed Inuyasha back and started attacking rapidly with Tetsusaiga until Inuyasha let go of the sheath. He was now defenseless in front of him and there was no other way out.

"One swing, Inuyasha. That is all that it will take." Sesshomaru lifted Tetsusaiga to finish of Inuyasha once and for all. "Goodbye, brother." He said as he lowered his sword onto Inuyasha. But only to meet an invisible barrier.

Kagome barely made it in time. If she was late even a five seconds, Inuyasha would be dead. But he wasn't and this was her battle now.

Sesshomaru looked in to the piercing eyes of the female human. If looks could kill, he would be dead for sure. But that wasn't his concern. His concern was how this human was able to make a barrier that could stop Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha. Take Miroku and Shippo to somewhere safe. I'll handle this." She said without breaking eye contact with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, are you insane? No way in hell I'm leaving you alone to deal with that bastard." Inuyasha responded. As he took his place near her. "I'll –"

"INUYASHA! Be reasonable! I'm sorry to say so but you are powerless against him without your sword and they need your help more than I do." Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment. He was taken aback with her statement but he knew she was right. He saw what she could do and he really didn't want to be nearby when she did it.

He nodded firmly and ran toward Miroku and Shippou, saving them from Jaken and giving him a beating in the process, then he took them on his back started running towards the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru suddenly broke away from Kagome and attempted to attack Inuyasha again but Kagome would not have it. She held him back with a wind she created making him stick Tetsusaiga to the ground to keep from flying away.

"I don't think so Sesshomaru. Your battle is with me know." Her voice echoed in the wind.

Sesshomaru looked at the human that was keeping him from his goal. She was wearing a white dress that covered her body perfectly and stopped a little higher than her mid-thigh. After the line that showed her hips started it was a little loose and had interesting markings on. Her shoulders and collar bones were exposed as the dress started right above her round and firm breasts. The sleeves of the dress seemed a little odd to him as they also were tight until they reached her elbows and it seemed like it was cut in the middle of it. Her midnight black hair was pulled up in a high pony tail except for her fringe and two thin strands of hair. Her face did not show any emotion. It was as emotionless as his. It irritated him to see that she was not afraid of him.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru was assessing his new opponent. So she did the same. He didn't look any different than the last time she saw him. He still wore a white kimono with a red hexagon and flower crest at the collar. She also knew he wore an armor that covered almost all of his torso. On the center of his forehead was a blue crescent moon along with magenta stripes on his eyelids. On both his cheeks were two more magenta colored stripe matching the ones on his eyes also had a large length of fur on his right shoulder which Kagome assumed was some sort of a tail. His silver hair and golden eyes was the same as Inuyasha's though his hair seemed much silkier and his eyes much colder. The only difference that she did notice was his arm. The arm that was not supposed to be there since Inuyasha cut it off at their last encounter. And all the pieces fell into their places.

"Did you grow your arm back or did you find it elsewhere?" Kagome asked and thus breaking the silence. "I assumed you got it elsewhere since you would not be able to touch Tetsusaiga if it belonged to you."

'Clever for a human.' Sesshomaru thought as he narrowed his eyes.

Kagome smirked. Bingo. "I'll take that as a yes. Where'd you get it from? A corpse? Someone you killed for this purpose? Or was it a gift?" Kagome's smirk deepened.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. How did she know that?

Kagome probably would have missed that slight change in his expression if she hadn't been looking for it.

"Hmph. There's nothing you should be surprised about. It's not so hard to guess with those insects you released. So long as you don't shit them. But that would be disturbing." Kagome said with a faked look of disgust on her face. But that look changed to an arrogant smirk when she realised she had managed to make him angry. Or annoyed at the very least. She was fucking with him and he knew it. "Yeah, really. I wonder how Naraku does it. I mean, wouldn't it ,like, hurt when you do that? Even normal shits hurts sometimes and I just can't imagine someth-"

"Enough! I am not here to listen to your nonsense. " His poker face was back on his face but he couldn't hide the irritation from his voice.

"Aww. Play time is over, I see. And here I thought we were having so much fun." She grinned.

Sesshomaru had to try real hard to keep his face straight and not to gag. This female was getting on his nerves and she was going to pay for that. So instead of answering he lifted the sword and pointed at her.

She knew he was getting ready for an attack and wondered what his reaction was going to be when he found out that he couldn't move his feet. She smiled. She had silently pinned his feet to the ground with earth and ice while they were talking. 'This is going to end before it truly started.' She thought.

Sesshomaru observed his and her surroundings. If he launched at her like he did to Inuyasha, she would easily be able to dodge or block his attack. She was too smart for that. No. He had fake an attack first. He would lift the sword and jump over her head making it seem like an head first attack but then quickly move behind her when she puts up the barrier like the last time and finish her off from her back. He smirked ever so slightly and thought 'This is going to end before it truly started.'

He saw her face light up with a confident smile and put his plan to action by lifting his sword over his head. But there was a small problem. He couldn't move his feet. He looked down quickly to see that his feet was covered in some sort of substance that seemed to be solid mud and ice. Then he heard the human laugh.

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice really. I thought with how sensitive you are you would have realized and attacked me long ago. I guess you mind was too preoccupied." She smiled sweetly.

His face now clearly showed his fury. He looked at his feet once again only to that the substance now reached his knees and was still going up. He used poisoned claw to get rid of it but it didn't work. No matter how much he tried nothing happened and the substance was rapidly raising. He was about to use Tetsusaiga when she interrupted him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Of course if you really want to lose you feet, that is your choice." Kagome said calmly. She decided it was really fun to watch him frustrated but what she said was the truth. "The thing that I like the most about magic is, you see, it's adaptive. I already know what you and the Tetsusaiga can do so I adapted my magic accordingly. So there's no way out for you. Only I can break that you out of that."

Sesshomaru, the great Lord of the Western Lands, for the first time in his lifetime felt helpless.


	2. A Pair of Golden Eyes

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel helpless, hearing the human's wicked laughter. He had no was out of this prison and she knew it. He felt the substance raising, it had reached his hips now and was still going up. Desperate, he used Tetsusaiga to try and destroy the thing but it was no use. On the contrary, it seemed to gain speed with his every attack or movement. He felt like he was sinking into an ice-cold swamp.

He looked at the female human. She appeared perfectly normal except for her strange clothing and she definetely smelled human. How could she-

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. 'She is a mage.' He realized. That was the only reasonable explanation. How did he fail to notice this before? Every demon knew that he should avoid to battle a mage unless extremely necessary and Sesshomaru was no different. The only beings that could rival him at power were mages. He was almost destroyed by one of them about a century ago. The only way to defeat a mage was to oppose his or her master element. But there was no way he could find that out now. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to transform into his demon form either. Something was keeping him.

Kagome watched the silent battle that was going on in the dog demon's head. "The only thing you have to do is to let go of Tetsusaiga, you know." She suggested but the look he gave her told that he would die before he did that. She sighed and started walking toward the man whose eyes were now red with rage.

When he saw her walking in his direction he pointed the sword at her but couldn't move it anymore as the ice now covered his arm. He couldn't move at all. Kagome moved behind him.

"I can kill you right now and it would be so easy. You know I can." Her voice was low and her lips almost touched his ear. He growled at her for her closeness. She simply chuckled and moved to his left side.

She silently examined his left arm. After a few moments she slowly slipped his white kimono off his shoulder to be able to inspect the arm closer. The act earned her another growl but she knew he couldn't do anything. Her eyes widened at the sight. She was right. The arm truly did not belong to him and not only that but it was trying to eat him alive. The joint of the arm was on fire.

Sesshomaru was also surprised by this sight. He had not realized what the arm was doing to him. Kagome placed her hand on the arm where the jewel shard was and pulled the arm apart from his body.

Sesshomaru watched the girl as she removed the arm. Her eyes flashed black for a moment and the arm was no longer attached to his body. The arm dissolved in her hand, leaving only the jewel shard behind. Tetsusaiga fell to the ground and she picked it up and started to walk away.

"You are not going to kill me?" Sesshomaru asked. 'She must be truly insane, letting me live after all I did to her friends.' He thought.

Kagome stopped and turned to face him. His eyes were no longer red though he still looked pissed. She stuck the untransformed Tetsusaiga into the ground and got closer to him once again. She stared right into his eyes and said: "No."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew bigger at her answer. This human was truly a fool. "Why? Would it not be much easier to kill me now rather than having to deal with me later?"

"It would be easier but it doesn't feel right." Kagome shrugged.

Sesshomaru raised one eye brow. "Does not feel right?"

She nodded. "What does that mean?"

The mage sighed. "It means that you're not meant to die this way." Kagome continued to explain as she saw his other eyebrow raise too. "There are some things that I can see about the future. Random things. And this is one of them. I know that you are not supposed to die here, today. Or by my hand."

The dog demon narrowed his eyes. This human had interesting powers. Powers that he did not know mages possessed. "Hn. How am I supposed to die, then?"

Kagome shrugged again. "I don't know that. I just know it's not like this." She pointed at his immobilized body. "I believe that you will die in a battle that you actually had the change to fight. If you die at all, that is." And with that she grabbed the Tetsusaiga and walked away without another word.

Sesshomaru didn't know for how much time stood there, frozen. The insects that was given to him by Naraku fled. Sometime after that he got tired of waiting and called for his servant.

"Jaken! Come and free me from this." Hearing his word Jaken jumped out of whatever hole he was hiding in and rushed to his Lord's rescue.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Almost half of the ice was melted now and Jaken used his staff melt the rest of it but it didn't work.

'So it's immune to Jaken's powers, too.' Sesshomaru narrowed the golden eyes. This human girl proved to be tougher than he expected. Much tougher.

"S-sesshomaru-sama, what should we do,now? Are we just going to wait until it all melts?" Jaken yelped.

As much as he despised he idea, it seemed like the only way. Sesshomaru's head shot up as he sensed something coming their way. A strong wind blew, almost dragging Jaken along with it and melted all the ice. He was now free. A beautiful voice echoed in the wind.

"Until we meet again, Sesshomaru..."

"Hey, Kagomeee! How the hell did ya manage to get that Tetsusaiga from that bastard?"Inuyasha yelled for thousandth time. It had happened more than a week ago but he still wouldn't let it go. He was starting to get on Kagome's nerves.

"What's done is done, Inuyasha. Don't dwell on it." Kagome told him, signalling to keep quiet so that he wouldn't disturb Miroku who was still recovering from the last attack.

"As if I would! Tell me already!" He just refused to give up, not realizing it was a big mistake.

Kagome had enough. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" she snapped and Inuyasha crashed face first into the ground.

"Damn you-" he started but shut up immediately when he saw Kagome stand.

"I told you to drop it. For once in your life do you were told." She said.

"She is right, Inuyasha. Stop it." Said the newest members of their group, Sango who they had met about 2 days ago. She, too, had tried to kill them at first. He looked at Kagome again. She looked calm but Inuyasha could see the vein popped in her forehead so he didn't push it any longer.

"But it is a truly curious thing, Kagome." Miroku stated from where he was lying down.

"What is?"

"That you were able to defeat Inuyasha's brother so quickly and without getting hurt. I heard of the mages' legendary powers before but I still had no idea." He frowned. "If you do not mind me asking, could you please tell me what your master element is?"

Kagome simply shrugged."I don't know. I still haven't discovered it yet."

Miroku's eyes widened with shock. "And still you were able to defeat him so easily? That is simply...incredible."

"What's a master element?" asked the curious little fox demon.

"It is the element that a mage can use most efficiently. The only element he or she can fully master. Also a mage's power is measured by their master element." Kagome explained.

Shippou cocked an eye brow."How so?"

"For example a mage whose master element is fire is usually much more powerful than those who master other elements. Fire is the most and wind is the least powerful element but wind masters tend to be more sneaky so that kind of covers up for it. Though no one can escape a fire master's wrath." Kagome once again wondered what her father's master element was.

"What of the other elements?" Sango asked, unable to stop herself. The topic was rather curious.

"Yeah and is there anything special about those who master the elements? I mean is there anything they can do when other cannot?" Miroku joined Sango.

Kagome thought for a while trying to remember the special power of the elements. "Hmm... Let's see. The element are aligned as: fire, water-ice, earth and wind from most powerful to the least. The master of an element unlock a special ability connected to that element. One that those who does not master the same element cannot do. If I remember correctly, wind masters can materialize and dematerialize objects out of air, water-ice masters can call for water no matter their distance from it or its source, meaning the source might as well be a living being, earth master can communicate with nature and call it forth in his or her aid and lastly fire masters have the ability to summon lightning."

"Cool." Shippou said with a huge grin.

Kagome nodded. "Indeed they are but also very difficult to achieve for those who are not strong enough. Any mage can transform into all elements if they are strong enough but truly mastering them can lead to disaster if you don't have enough control. Fire masters especially can kill themself when they are using their mater power. That is why they are so little in number."

"Wow, Kagome. I didn't realize you were carrying such a heavy burden." Sango said with wide eyes. What Kagome told them was incredible and she knew Kagome was strong but she couldn't help but worry for her new friend life.

Kagome recognized the look of concern of her brown eyes friend. "Fear not for me Sango. I know I am strong enough to master whatever element that might be my master one. I only wish to find it out." With that Kagome once again became lost in her thoughts. She had been thinking of the contract for a long time now. She wanted to sign it but couldn't bring herself to do so. She wanted to become more powerful but she was afraid of the consequences. She also knew it would help her discover her master element but she needed to clear her head first. She decided to go home for a few days to make up her mind.

She stood up, gathered her belongings and informed the that she will be leaving for a few days. Everyone, except for Inuyasha, bid their farewells to the young mage.

"Who gave you the permission to leave, huh, wench?" Inuyasha snapped, raising to his feet and blocking Kagome's way.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly.

'This is not a good sign' Inuyasha thought. Nothing good ever came from her speaking calmly.

Kagome saw a few drops of sweat form on hid forehead but he still didn't move. She stared directly into his eyes. "Do you believe it's truly wise to tell me what to do after you saw that I was able to defeat your brother while he was in the possession of Tetsusaiga?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Sweat kept forming on his forehead until one drop slid down his cheek and dropped on the floor. He gulped. She was still staring at him but he was determined not to move. He was too stubborn for his own good.

Kagome had enough of his bullshit. "Inuyasha, sit!" she yelled, making his facial features acquainted with the ground one again. She jumped over him and headed for the well.

"Damn, wench!" Inuyasha growled when he was able to raise his head of the ground.

"You had that coming, Inuyasha." Miroku told him, shaking his head to his stupidity.

"He did at that." Sangu agreed. 'Poor Kagome.' She thought. 'She has to deal with this bullshit every other day'. The feeling of certain someone's hand on her ass reminded her that she had her own share of bullshit to deal with. The sound of Sango's hand connecting to Miroku's cheek echoed in the hut. She stood up and sat down in a place as far away as possible from the perverted monk.

"Keh. You are the one talk, Miroku." Inuyasha said, smirking. Miroku simply stared at him instead of answering.

Kagome walked towards the well, listening to her friends' banter as they slowly faded away. She arrived to clearing and looked around to make sure no one was there and jumped into the well. Soon a familiar sensation surrounded her and she found herself in the environment of the future that she knew very well. She climbed out with the ladder she placed and went into the house to greet her mother. The poor woman was probably lonely with her little son away for education and her father passed away two years ago when Kagome was 19.

Even though she was pretty upset at first, Kagome was now happy that she started working immediately after high school instead of attending college. It was an obligation at the time since they were desperately in need of money with her brother's school fees and her grandfather's untimely death. When she fell into the well, she had just quit her job and was getting ready to enter college since her mother started to date a guy,Takumi, who turned out to be filthy rich. He did everything in his power, which was a lot, to help Kagome and her mother get out of their debts and live a good life. Kagome didn't like the guy at first, thinking he was probably just another spoiled rich brat but in time she realized that he actually cared for her mother and would do almost anything for her. She was happy that to know that her mother was in good hand when she off fighting demons and other shit.,

Satori was very happy to see her dear daughter return even if it was for a few days. She quickly sat her down on a chair and served her favourite food. Kagome wolfed down everything she gave her like it was her last meal. When she finished they talked about her adventures and what her mother had been doing when she was gone. Apparently Takumi was abroad on a business trip and she felt a little lonely. Suddenly something accured to Kagome.

"Mother. I need to ask you something about father." She watched as her mother's eyes sadden at the mention of her deceased lover.

"Of course, dear."

"You know what father was, right?" Her mother nodded. "Did you now anything else like something called master element? Or did he leave me anything that's related to my powers?"

Her mother thought for a while, the shook her head. "No, I've never heard of anything like 'master element' But now that you mention it, I believe he did leave you something. Let me see if I can find it." The elder woman got up and went upstairs to look for something that she didn't lay eyes upon for many years. 14 years to be specific. When she finally found it she quickly took it to her daughter.

Kagome simply stared at the thing her mother handed to her. It was a letter. Simple and old-looking. She thanked her mother and retreated to her room. She sat on her bed and continued staring at the letter. It was sealed by what looked like a simple seal but Kagome could sense the magic in it. It required a specific elemental magic to open but which one? The crimson red color of the seal reminded her of flames so she decided to try fire magic. She pressed her thumb on the red circle and heated it. After a few seconds the seal flashed a red light and opened. Inside the letter was two pieces of papers that had her father's hand writing on them. She grabbed the one on the front and started reading.

_My dearest daughter,_

_If you are reading this, then that mean I am no longer able to teach you what you will learn from letter myself. But it also means you managed to break the seal on your powers without my help. Congratulations. But this is only the beginning. I assume you already know and have been to where I am from. Otherwise you wouldn't be reading this letter. You probably have tons of questions about your powers and your master element is probably one of them. Normally I would want you figure it out yourself but I believe you have already been through enough to get your powers unlocked. So let me tell you that your master element is the element of fire. If you ask me how I know it, I'll say it's because it runs in our family and you showed natural talent to the usage of fire when you were young. So I am pretty sure of it. It is the most powerful and therefore dangerous element, so please my dear daughter, do be careful on your way to mastering your powers. _

_I also wish to tell you about the contract. I know that you know of it already and I wouldn't be surprised if you had already signed it but just in case you have not let me tell you there's nothing to be afraid of. 'In exchange for your humanity' means nothing. It is simply some sort of trap to scare incompetent people away and I know for a fact that you are not incompetent. The only thing that'll change about you are, your aura, scent and that you will be no longer a mortal. Many humans used to call us mages' demons in human skin'. Little did they know that we are not demons, we could even be considered natural enemies with them since we are not even allowed to have children with a demon. In short, I'm telling you to go ahead and sign the contract and if you do not know how to do it, this letter should also contain my contract. The only thing you have to do is to change a few words and that's it. _

_There are dozens more thing that I would have liked to say to you but I do not believe it is appropriate to address such matters in a letter. So I want you to know that no matter what you decide, please know that I will love you. And tell Satori and Souta that I love them and that I'm sorry for leaving them like that. Take care my sweet daughter. May the Gods look kindly upon you._

_Your Father_

By the time she finished reading she realized that she had been crying. Her father really loved her mother. Not giving herself any time to cry, Kagome quickly wiped her tears and grabbed her father contract. She silently read it and realized that there were a few drops of dried blood on the left bottom of the page and there was a name written below it. _Higurashi Kasai._ She realized that it wasn't so hard and decided to go with. But later. Now she was going to have a bath and relax for 3 days. She could sign the contract when she returned to the feudal era. She laid her head her pillow and easily drifted to sleep. That night she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes that definitely did not belong to a half demon but she didn't know why.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed the story. It means a lot to me since I wasn't exactly confident but you guys provided me with the motivation to keep going. Your opinions mean the world to me. So the more reviews/favs/follows, the sooner the updates :)


	3. Don't Fuck with a Mage

As she was helping her mother the dishes, Kagome thought about the dream she had last night. 'Why the fuck did I dream about that bastard?' she thought. 'I mean ,ok, he's hot and everything but still to dream about his eyes of all the other things I could dream of about him. Like his body.' She smiled to herself. No matter how much she disliked him, she couldn't deny how attractive he was. Inuyasha was attractive, too, but he wasn't the 'demon lord trying to kill you with all his might' attractive. And he was short. He was at most a few inches taller than Kagome if not the same height. But Sesshomaru... Kagome was tall for an average woman and even so she had to look up to meet his eyes. She sighed. If only he wasn't the enemy, she would definitely hit that.

She finished washing the dishes and went to room to get ready. 3 days had passed already and she was going back to the feudal era. She put on her white dress, packed some ramen and other food, grabbed her staff and set off. She stopped in front of the well and took her father's contract out of her bag.

"I'll just get it over with." She said to herself and put her stuff on the floor as far as possible. She stood in front of the well once again. stretching her hand out she started reciting.

"I, Higurashi Kagome, master of the element of fire, hereby declare that I agree to the conditions of my contract and accept my full powers as a fire master." The ground beneath her feet suddenly set on fire and she cried out in surprise. She tried to get away but her feet was pinned to the floor. The fire raised, swallowing her. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Kagome realized the flames were not doing her harm. She stood there in the flames with an arm outstretched. A very old-looking paper appeared in her hand. She brought it closer to her body and read its contents. It was same as her father's contract. The only missing thing was the blood. She took her small knife out of its sheath and cut her palm. She watched as the blood gathered and tilted her hand so blood dropped on the contract. The moment her blood touched the paper the flames around her suddenly went crazy and calmed down again. The flames turned into the same blue color of her eyes before they fully disappeared.

It took Kagome a few moments to regain herself. "Ok. That was some crazy shit." She blinked a few times, then she gathered her stuff and jumped into the well.

"Inuyasha. Will you please calm down? She'll be here any minute." Sango whined. Inuyasha had been walking back and forth in the room for the past hour and she was about to go insane.

"She's late. She should have arrived by now." Inuyasha said. If continued this a little longer, he was going make a hole in the ground.

"I don't remember her mentioning a specific time for her arrival." Miroku stated. Inuyasha simply glared at him and sped up his pace.

Sango's eye brows started twitching. "Alright that's i-"

"Inuyasha, sit!" The sound of Inuyasha's face meeting the ground echoed through the village and a few seconds later Kagome appeared in the hut's entrance. She met Inuyasha's furious gaze. "What did I tell you about doing what you were told?" Her face showed no emotion but her eyes were cold as ice.

Inuyasha shivered but he refused to give up. He jumped to his feet."I wouldn't be doing that if you di-" He suddenly stopped mid sentence and started to sniff the air. There was something wrong with her scent. 'No, not wrong. But definitely different.' Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do now, wench?" He asked.

Kagome frowned. "What? I didn't do anything."

"Stop shitting me. There's no way that you could smell this different all of a sudden." The half demon snapped.

Kagome looked confused. She didn't do anything. But wait... Could it be? "The only thing I did was to sign the contract. Maybe that's it."

The other member of the group looked shocked. "You signed it? Does it feel any different?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Not really. I just feel more powerful, like magic is flowing through my veins."

"Cool!" Shippou said with a grin. Kagome returned his smile.

"But did you test your powers yet? Maybe you can figure out your master element now." Sango suggested.

"Nah, I figured it out already."

"What!?" they all said at the same time, staring at Kagome with wide eyes.

"What is it, then? If you don't mind me asking." Everyone nodded like they agreed with Miroku.

"I don't mind. It's fire." Kagome said with a gentle smile. They were like 5 years kids with their curiosity.

"Keh. I suggest that you don't try to master that power then. From what you said you might as well kill yourself. There is no use in having a shard detector if she' dead." Inuyasha was facing the wall with his back to Kagome and the others and there was no way he could she that coming.

An interesting scent came to Inuyasha's nose. "Does it smell like something burning in here?" It took a few moments to realize that he was the source of the smell. The tips of his hair was on fire. He started screaming. "Aahhh! Put it out, put it out!" He started rolling on the floor with hope of extinguishing the fire. Kagome made a huge bubble of water and dropped it on him. His hair sizzled and he fire was out. He stood up immediately.

"What the fuck, wench? Are you nuts or something?" He yelled at Kagome.

Kagome raised her index finger. "First rule of survival as a demon, Inuyasha: Don't _fuck_ with a mage." Her face was dead serious and even if Inuyasha failed to see at that moment, her eyes were sparkling with humor.

The look on her face scared the shit out of him but he was not about to admit that.

"Keh. Whatever. Just be ready and we'll set off as soon as we can." He walked out of the hut and the members of the group started laughing.

Sango, holding her stomach, wiped the tear from her eyes. "Oh my god, Kagome! That was priceless."

"Yeah, that look on Inuyasha's face is not something you see everyday." Miroku agreed.

"I think that we'll be seeing it more often now, thank to Kagome." Shippou added between giggles. Kagome smiled and winked him. 'As often as necessary.' She thought. That half demon really needed to be taught a lesson. "Well then. Let's get out of here before Inuyasha throws another tantrum." They all got up and went out of the hut, taking their stuff with them. Inuyasha was waiting for them a little further. When he saw them coming, he, too, started walking. Everyone in the group noticed that he was avoiding eye contact with Kagome. Kagome smiled wickedly. 'That's what you get from messing with me, Inuyasha.' Their journey continued in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, please tell me what is wrong? You have been deeply lost in thought more than ever for the last few days. Is there something that bothers you? Is it the little human girl? I can dispose of her immediately if you wish." Jaken pointed at Rin, the little girl that started following them after Sesshomaru revived her with the Tenseiga.

"Shut your mouth, Jaken or I will kill you where you stand."Thankfully Sesshomaru didn't have to kill him. Jaken was right though. Something _had_ been bothering him. It wasn't the little girl that walked beside him cheerfully, always with a smile on her face. He had _almost_ come to like her even. No, it was something else. _Someone _else. The only person who had made him feel desperate. The girl that always followed his idiot half-brother. The mage. But she was not a mage. She smelled fully human even though there was no doubt her powers was the same of the mages'. Sesshomaru had never felt so insulted. The other lords would laugh at him if they heard about what happened. Defeated by a pathetic human girl. He felt his anger raise again. It was so intense that he had to use every drop of his control to keep his eyes from turning red. He didn't want to scare Rin.

He knew he had to do something or otherwise he would never be able to let it go. He suddenly stopped walking causing Jaken to bump into him.

"Mi-milord?" Jaken said with a trembling voice.

" Jaken. Stay with Rin and Ah-Un and find shelter. I have something that needs to be taken care off." Sesshomaru ordered without looking at his direction.

"Y-yes, milord. I shall do as you wish." Jaken squeaked.

"Also, if anything happens to Rin while I'm gone, I will have your head for it." Then he disappeared into the forest.

Jaken gulped and turned to the little girl. "Ok, Rin. Follow me now. I'll take you to somewhere safe." Rin followed the small toad-like demon with confused look on her face. 'Where did Sesshomaru-sama go, I wonder.'

* * *

It was harder than he thought to find them since it had rained a couple of days ago but when he finally found them he realized that that was not the only reason. There was something about the girl's scent. It was the same as before, she smelled of sakura blossoms and apples, and yet it was so different. He realize it was because she didn't smell human like the last time. Something had changed in her. He wanted to observe her from afar for a little longer but too bad for him Kagome sensed his presence.

"I know you're there. Get out of hiding and show yourself." Her companions were startled when she spoke so suddenly but when they saw Sesshomaru walk out of the bushes across the clearing they were resting at, they all pulled themselves together and onto their feet. Inuyasha instantly gripped the handle of Tetsusaiga.

"What do you want now, you bastard? Here to die, are ya?" He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and attacked his unamused half brother. Sesshomaru simply dodged his attack with one graceful movement and landed a few feet away from him.

"Even if it is tempting, I am not here for you Inuyasha." His piercing gaze turned to Kagome. "I am here for the mage."

Kagome raised her eyebrow with surprise but that expression was soon replaced by a smirk. "To what do I owe this pleasure, o the Great Ruler of the Western Lands?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows almost twitched. This female was getting more and more annoying by the moment. He was about to reply when Inuyasha interrupted him.

"Bullshit. We all know you are here the Tetsusaiga. So come at me now and let's get this over with" He attempted attacking the annoyed dog demon again but he was stopped by Kagome's command.

"Inuyasha, sit!" And he crashed into the ground with a loud thud. "Be a good boy for once and stand back while the adults are..." She looked at Sesshomaru."_talking._" she finished her sentence. She walked past Inuyasha and stood about a foot or two away from the gorgeous demon lord. She cocked an eyebrow at Sesshomaru while Inuyasha was yelling with his colorful vocabulary in the background.

"So tell me. Why are you here? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" The arrogant smile on her face almost drove him off the edge. How could a human girl be more arrogant than a female demon? He never thought the day would come.

"Are you going to speak up or spend the rest of the day standing there and staring at me? Let me know if you'll stare so I'll give you a picture or something because we really need to go." Kagome felt irritated yet flattered that someone like him would stare at her like. She knew she was beautiful but he was in a whole other league.

Even the female demons would never go this far annoying him, fearing for their lives. But for some reason Sesshomaru felt that he... liked her?

'No, that can not be it.' Sesshomaru liked no one. She was no exception and besides she was always walking around with his stupid half-brother within 5 feet. He was sure Inuyasha would get her killed in one of these days if she was not capable of taking care of herself.

"I am here to challenge you, mage." He stated calmly.

He watched her as cocked one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Challenge me? Challenge me to a what?"

"To a duel."

She raised her other brow. "To death?" she asked, almost horrified.

"I would have it no other way." Sesshomaru replied. His expressions showed some of his confusion when Kagome started laughing. That was the last he expected someone to do when he challenge them to a duel to death. Will her wonders ever cease?

When she finally managed to stop laughing, "Do you really wish to die that badly?" she asked. Sesshomaru simply shot her a death glare. She laughed again. "Ok, fine. I accept you challenge. However,..." she said with voice that could suggest anything.

"However?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I am pretty sure that you do not want to die and neither do I. Also I think killing you would be real waste when I can think of much better uses for you." She smirked wickedly.

"What is it that you want, mage?" The silver-haired demon asked. He was getting impatient.

"What I suggest is that we change the rules a little so instead of simply 'the winner kills the loser' we say that 'the loser becomes the slave of the winner for a month'. What do you say?" She grinned more cheerfully than a person should while talking about such a topic.

"What!? Kagome, are you out of you fucking mind? What if he wins? Or even worse what if you win? I don't want that jerk around for a month!" Inuyasha shouted. It was growing harder and harder for Sango and Miroku to hold him back.

"Silence, Inuyasha. It is not your place to decide that." She answered without looking at him. She was instead looking at the tall demon who was in the process of thinking.

Sesshomaru could not deny that it was an interesting request. Having a mage under you service could always come in handy but he had to think about what would happen if he lost, too. It would be an extreme dishonor for someone like him to become the slave of anyone, not to mention that he would have to put up with that brainless mutt for a month. But he was too curious to be able to decline her offer. He had only to win and she would be his for month. His head shot up and he caught the mage's ocean blue eyes.

"Very well, mage. I accept your offer."


	4. A Pink, Fluffy Collar

Kagome couldn't help but grin as wide as she can. Having Lord Fluffy as a slave. It was like her wildest dreams come true and she only had to beat him in an one on one combat.

They stood in the middle of a forest clearing standing only about 10 meters away from each other, both waiting for the other one to make the first move. Inuyasha and the others were getting more and more nervous by the moment. Sango and Miroku actually had to bind him to a tree to keep Inuyasha from interrupting. The forest was dead silent like every animal stopped to watch the two beautiful people that stared at each other.

Kagome never broke the eye contact with him and that bothered Sesshomaru. No one could look at his eyes without showing fear this long except for his half brother and he was an idiot. Fortunately for Kagome, who was getting tired of waiting, Sesshomaru ran out of patience and made the first attack by launching at her. Kagome easily dodged him the first time but he kept coming, attacking rapidly with his sharp claws until Kagome jumped away.

"Are you going to actually fight or keep running away like a coward?" Sesshomaru asked, growing tired of her games.

Kagome smiled and instead of answering she clenched her hand into a fist and dashed into him, using her wind magic to speed herself up.

Sesshomaru barely dodged her attack and she punched the ground that was beneath him a moment ago, forming a huge hole. His golden eyes widened. He didn't know she possessed such strength. She turned her face to meet his gaze. There was no longer any trace of humor in her features. She made a motion of cutting the air with her hand and suddenly icicles were flying towards him.

He dodged most of them but one of them cut his arm, distracting him. While he examined his wound for only a moment, she was suddenly upon him, with her fist about to connect to his face. Sesshomaru was not about to let that happen. He took out his whip swung it in her direction. It would have hit her in the middle of her stomach if she hadn't disappeared suddenly. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. What kind of trick she was trying to pull know? Then he felt her behind him and he turned around in the speed of light. He saw that she was about to punch him again but this time her hand was covered in ice. He hit her hand with his whip, shattering the ice and kicked her in the stomach, hard, making her fly several meters away.

She rolled on the ground a few times, finally managing to stop on her feet. Her hairpin, not being able to take on more tension, broke, letting her midnight black hair fall loose on her shoulders. She put one hand on her stomach and the other one on her mouth and coughed up blood. Sesshomaru smirked ever so slightly and thought he was going to win for sure until he saw the expression on her face.

The moment Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippou saw Kagome's face, they all that one thought in mind: 'He's fucked.'

The Lord of the Western Lands felt fear for the first time in his life when he heard the girl that was crouched down in front of him growled. She let out a loud cry and raised her fist and punched the ground with all her might, her eyes flashing green and suddenly a colossal piece of rock came out of the ground and hit Sesshomaru on his stomach, knocking him on his back. Before he could get on his feet, he saw dozens of icicles flying his way. All of them missed his flesh, landing on his clothes instead. He was pinned to the ground once again. When he realized that he couldn't move at all, he also realized that he had lost. He looked at the blue eyes of the female that was now standing near him. She was smiling wickedly now. She knelt down beside him grabbed his face and she whispered, her lips almost touching his ears: "I am going to buy you a pink, fluffy collar and make you wear it to everywhere. Especially around your brother." His eyes widened in terror. She retreated and smirked when she saw his expression. She stood up, laughing, to meet her friends that were cheering for her.

Sesshomaru exhaled in defeat. 'This is going to be a very long month.' He thought. And he didn't know the half of it.

* * *

"I wonder what's keeping Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said to Jaken. It's been a while since he disappeared into the forest and they hadn't heard of him since.

"Be quiet, girl! Sesshomaru- sama will return whenever he desires. It is not our place to question him." Jaken said with that annoying voice of his.

"Then whose place is it?"

"What?"

"Whose place is it to question him? He can't always decide everything by himself can he? Everyone can make mistakes. It's only normal." Rin blinked as Jaken's face turned into an unnatural red color.

"How dare you, you pathetic human girl!? No one alive in this era has the authority or power to dare question our Lord. He answers to no one!?" Jaken squeaked.

"Except for me, that is. But technically I am not born yet so that might be true." They both turned to see where the voice came from. Kagome walked out of the bushes and Jaken immediately pushed Rin behind him. He was about to started yelling at her when another figure walked out the same bushes she did and before he could stop her Rin ran off to greet the newcomer.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you're back!" She smiled happily at her savior and he acknowledged her with a nod.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What is this pathetic human doing here? Do you want me take care of her right now?" Jaken pointed his staff at Kagome who cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut your mouth, Jaken. You will not touch her. Not that you can." Sesshomaru hissed at the toad-like demon.

Jaken was taken aback by his words."B-but forgive me for asking my Lord but why is she here?"

"Let's just say Sesshomaru-_sama_ lost a bet, shall we?" Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru glared at her, though he was thankful that she didn't say what really happened. He turned to Jaken.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, milord!"

"Take Rin and Ah-Un and go back to the palace. Stay there until I come to pick you up." He turned away without another word and disappeared into the forest once again, leaving a speechless Jaken behind. Kagome giggled at the expression on the small demon's face and followed the silver haired man. They silently walked side by side and the silence was driving Kagome insane. Then she came up with an idea.

"So, tell me about yourself." She said to the very grumpy looking man beside her. He let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"What do you wish to know?"

Kagome thought about it fo a while. "What do you do for fun?"

"I hunt or paint." He answered simply. Kagome's eyes widened.

"So you're an artist?!" she exclaimed and grinned widely, her eyes sparkling.

Sesshomaru was surprised by her reaction. He didn't expect her to become so excited. "Yes. What of it?"

"Nothing. It's just so cool. I would very much like to see your work one day. Will you show me?" She stared at him with great hope. 'She looks like Rin when she wants something.' He thought. It must be a female human trait. And it was a weakness for him.

"Maybe." He answered looking away.

"Yes! Thank you so much." And then she continued asking him questions. She asked about everything she could think of, from his favorite color to his relationship status. Kagome was surprised to learn that he wasn't seeing anyone.

"And here, I thought that every women you met would be throwing themselves at you." She said.

"They are." Sesshomaru said, thinking that it was an underestimated statement.

"Oh, so then you don't like women like that ,huh? Prefer your female to be a little hard to get?" She guessed.

"Not exactly."

"What then?"

"Instead of playing 'hard to get', I would prefer my female to have some dignity. I hate the kind of woman who spreads her legs for any man with some wealth." He explained. Kagome was impressed. Though she didn't know why she was surprised to learn that he had standards. He wasn't like the guys from her time.

"You know, things are very different back in where I come from." She told him.

"How so?"

"Instead of women throwing themselves at men, men throw themselves at women mostly. And they don't even have standards like 'wealth'. Any woman who can breathe is sufficient." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Speaking from personal experience?" For some reason he despised the idea of any male throwing himself at her.

"Unfortunately, yes. I lost count of the guys that asked me out just to get between my legs. It's the main reason why I don't have a boyfriend."

"You're a virgin, then?" He asked before he could stop himself. It was a very inappropriate question to ask a woman but she didn't seem to mind.

"Who said that? I may currently not have a boyfriend but I definitely am not a virgin." She said almost proudly. Sesshomaru felt his anger raise. Losing her virginity before marriage was not something that a woman should take pride was also something else bothering him but he didn't know what.

Kagome sensed the change in his emotions. "What?" she asked.

He just shook his head without looking at her. "Nothing."

The sudden change of is emotions surprised her but Kagome decided not to pursue it when she saw that they had finally reached the camp that her friend set up for the night. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were talking while Shippou and Kirara were playing. It seemed as if they were gossiping.

She spoke a little loudly, startling them. "Are talking about me? Well I can't say I blame you, after all I am a hot topic." She grinned. Miroku raised his eyebrows, Sango rolled her eyes and smiled and Inuyasha simply let out one of his famous 'Keh's. Kagome looked at the expressionless man beside her.

"We'll be spending the night here and probably get going a few hours after the first light." She explained him. "You are free to wander around the area if you wish."

Sesshomaru cocked one of his silver eyebrows. "You would allow me to do that?"

"Why not?"

"I am your slave. Do you not fear that I would escape?" He asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Unlike your brother, you don't seem like the type of guy who would such a thing. You look like a man of your word. I trust you. Am I wrong?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, too slightly for anyone to see but it was still there. She trusted him? Sesshomaru couldn't decide if she was stupid or really didn't care. He could see the truth of her words and wondered why she would trust him so. He definitely would not trust someone who tried to kill him in several occasions.

He cleared his throat. "No, you are right."

She smiled. "Good to know." Then she turned away to help the little fox demon who was fighting with Inuyasha over some weird looking food. He heard the mage tell his brother to be seated and the sound of Inuyasha crashing face first into the ground. He turned away from the group and went in to the forest for exploring, not realizing the pair of blue eyes that were staring at this back.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so, I apologize if I disappointed you. English is not my first language so I'm really not good at describing battles or clothes. I did my best. If you have any suggestions/corrections you want to make on my descriptions and other things pm me. Thank you everyone for your reviews, it keeps me motivated. If you hadn't realized it yet, let me tell you, I upload a new chapter whenever the last one I uploaded has +5 reviews. This one is an exception.

And by the way cwazygurls123, thank you for your suggestion, it was a really good one. I would have used it if I hadn't written that part already. Still, thank you. :)

All my love, Melody(That's my name) :3


	5. Chapter 5

Attention, my dear readers! This is not a chapter. Don't worry new chapters will come in time. I am just too busy with school work and I don't have the time to write. But I will continue as soon as I am able. Thank you for reading/reviewing/following and for your patience.

Love, Melody


	6. Hot Springs and Hot Heads

A/N: Hey, guys! So despite what I said before I decided writing a little bit. Because I actually write this not just so people would read it but to get it out of my head and have something... solid. I don't know it's a weird feeling. Anyway, I'm sorry that this is a little short but that's all I had in mind and I had to write it down lest I forgot. And btw the next chapter might come REALLY late because a game that I have been waiting for a long time is coming out this mouth. It will keep me really busy but if anything comes to my mind I'll write it. Who knows, maybe the game will be my muse. So thanks again to all of you for reading and for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are the ones that keep me writing. Enjoy :)

* * *

Kagome smiled when she saw Sesshomaru was true to his word and was back before they were ready to set off. He even helped her get ready even though she didn't ask him to. Thanks to him, they were good to go a half hour sooner than they usually were. They decided to go west since Kagome felt a faint presence of a jewel shard in that way. There was an awkward silence among them probably because of the demon lord that was following them from a distance. Even Inuyasha kept his mouth shut for a change. Kagome found the silence very irritating and knew she had to find a way get her friends to warm up to Sesshomaru if she wanted it to stop. She frowned as she thought of ways to do that and she was too distracted to see where she was going. She didn't see the small rock in front of her and almost tripped over it. She let out a surprised cry but before she touched the ground, she felt a strong hand wrap around her waist and keep her from falling. She stared at the floor with wide eyes for a few moments, then she turned to her savior only to see a pair of bright golden eyes with magenta stripes. He pulled her on her feet and for a few seconds her faces were only centimeters away. That few seconds felt like hours for Kagome and she blushed. He finally let her go and walked past her. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that he was smirking but that was impossible.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked seeing that she was not moving.

Kagome's blush deepened "I-I'm fine. Yes. Umm.. Thanks for asking." She started walking quickly, avoiding any eye contact with Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at his hand. He could almost still feel her body pressed against his own. And the color on her cheeks when their faces were closer than he would normally like, made him feel somewhat warm and fuzzy inside. He could not figure out whether she was embarrassed or it was something else. His own emotions confused him. This female was making him feel things he had never felt before or at least he hasn't felt in a very long time. He remembered the feel of her body on his hand. She felt so very fragile. It was hard to believe that this was the same person he battled and lost against yesterday. Looks are deceiving, indeed. But he still couldn't help but feel the urge to protect her.

Kagome's cheeks felt extremely hot. She was sure that her face was redder than a tomato. It couldn't have been her imagination. Sesshomaru just saved her from falling on her face. Why would he do that? She thought that he would just watch her fall and laugh, like Inuyasha, but instead he saved her. She was starting to think she had been wrong about him. She didn't have much time to dwell on that thought as she spotted a hot spring just a few meters ahead of them.

"OH MY GOD! YESS!" She yelled suddenly and everyone except Sesshomaru jumped. Even he was a little startled. Kagome started running towards the hot spring and stopped just a few centimeters away then she dropped her staff to the floor and started stripping.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows while Inuyasha blushed, Sango covered Miroku's eyes – who was drooling - and Shippou ran to join Kagome.

Noticing his expression "She's always like that. She says that she has a beautiful body and has no reason to be ashamed of it or hide it." Sango explained to Sesshomaru. The puzzled look on his face remained but he could agree with at least one thing. She really did have a beautiful body. It was shaped like an hour-glass, had curves in all the right places, as he could see from where he stood. Her boobs were plump and perfectly shaped, as was her ass. And she had the waist that would make female demons jealous. She definitely had a better body than any of the females he's been with. He wondered if all mages were like this.

Kagome turned around and waved at Sango and the motion gave Sesshomaru a clear shot of everything. Her eyes were sparkling and her face was blushed from heat of the water. "Sango, come on! We don't have all day." She said to her friend. He started to feel hot in certain places so he turned his back to her and started walking.

"Ok, I'm coming. Hey,umm, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango said hesitantly. The dog lord stopped but he didn't face her.

"Could you please take Miroku with you to wherever you're going?" she asked.

He paused for a moment then answered. "He's free to follow me." And he started walking again.

"You heard him." Sango said to Miroku, turning him away from Kagome. "Now follow him and don't come back until we are done. If I catch you peeping, I will cut off your balls." She warned him.

At the mention of the loss of his manhood he nodded and went after Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, who looked like a tomato now, followed them. Sango sighed and went to join Kagome. When they both finally managed to settle in a comfortable position, they sighed with relief. After a few moments something occurred to Kagome.

"Hey, Sango?"

"Yeah?" The brown haired women replied with her eyes closed.

"What did you say to Sesshomaru while you standing there with him?"

"Nothing really important. He just looked kind of shocked when you suddenly ran off and stripped. So I said it was your usual behaviour. Then he just stared at you for while and walked away. I was disappointed really. I thought he was going to attack you or at least get a boner or something." She huffed in disappointment.

Kagome laughed. "Well I can't turn on everyone, I guess."

"Come on! Have you seen you? I say if a man doesn't get turned on by the sight of your body, there's something wrong with him."

Kagome rolled her eyes and grinned. "Maybe he's just gay." The young women laughed at that.

"Sesshomaru, the Gay Lord of the Western Lands!" said Sango and giggled.

"Being a gay lord must be a real pain in ass if you know what I mean." And they laughed until their stomachs started hurting while poor little Shippou didn't understand anything. They stayed in the hot spring for God knows how long and decided it was time to get out.

"Come on, let get out. My fingers are starting to get wrinkled." Kagome put her white dress back on and pulled her hair up to bun after drying herself with a towel she took out of her bag.

"I wonder where the others went." Said Shippou.

"Who knows? I'm sure they'll be back. We should just wait here." Said Kagome and sat down on the roots of a tree.

"Yeah they should be back s-" Sango started but stopped when she saw Miroku running towards them.

He was out of breath when he reached them and need a few moments to catch it. "Kagome! Sesshomaru and... Inuyasha... They're ... having a fight." He managed to say.

Kagome jumped to her feet. "What? Where are they?"

Miroku pointed at the way he came from.

"Take me to them." She said and they all started running. She used her wind magic to help them go faster and they arrived in a few minutes.

They arrived at a clearing not as big as the one that she and Sesshomaru fought in but big enough to be able to do some maneuvers.

Inuyasha stood meters away from Sesshomaru. He had Tessaiga in his hands.

"Will stop running and fight like man?" roared Inuyasha.

"I am not here to play with Inuyasha. I am only here as a part of my deal with the mage. And you are wasting your time with me instead of trying to find what you are looking for." Sesshomaru said in an extremely calm manner.

"Yeah, but the search will be much more easy if I just made sure you would never get in our way again." He said and charged again.

The demon lord didn't bother blocking him. He simply dodged his attacks with graceful movements.

"Stay put, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and swung his sword again.

Sesshomaru was sick of this and decided to finish it. He took out his whip and attacked Inuyasha. Inuyasha managed to avoid most of the attacks but he was hit by one of them. He fell on ground. There were cuts on his face and neck. He looked up and saw Sesshomaru was about to attack. There was no way he could dodge that. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain but instead he felt a slash of wind, so strong it sent both him and his brother in opposite directions. As they were trying to comprehend what just happened, they saw Kagome standing at the spot that they were fighting a few seconds ago, with an angry face.

"Yeah, watching you guys fight is amusing and all but I'd really rather have all my friends alive and well. So may I ask what the fuck were you guys doing?" she said.

Before Inuyasha could start making excuses Sesshomaru answered her.

"It is simple. We were walking and my little brother attacked me saying things like 'you shouldn't be here' and 'things would be a lot easier if I killed you'. So here we are." He explained. Kagome didn't have a hard time believing that.

"Inuyasha..." she started.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "H-hold on Kagome! Are you really going to believe that bastard's words? You haven't e-"

"SIT BOY!" And once again Inuyasha slammed on the ground.

"Why you-" he started but was interrupted by Kagome grabbing his collar, lifting and pinning him to the tree behind him.

"Listen you, shit for brains! This is the first and the last time that this will ever happen. If this happens again and you are the one who initiated it, I will shove my staff up your damn ass and make you walk around with it." Sesshomaru had to hold back his laugh. "Have I made myself clear?" Inuyasha gulped and nodded quickly. Kagome let go of his collar and walked away.

"Get ready everyone. We move out in ten." Were the last word she said before disappeared into the forest and everyone except Inuyasha broke into laughter.


	7. Rage Blinds People

After the incident Inuyasha made sure to keep his distance from Sesshoumaru. When they were walking they always stood at the opposite ends of the group. 'It's for the best.' Kagome thought. 'I really don't want to deal with them constantly trying to kill each other.' But Inuyasha was also keeping his distance from Kagome. He always brushed her off when she tried to find out what was wrong with him. Sango and Miroku told her that he was probably a little hurt that she took Sesshoumaru's side without even listening to him first. Shippou told her, while Inuyasha was still in earshot, that he was probably jealous which earned him small bump in his head.

It's been 5 days since she last properly talked to Inuyasha and it was really bothering Kagome. Even though they were always fighting and arguing with each other she really did care for the half demon and she knew he felt the same way. She had to do something. Sesshoumaru offered some company, very silently, but it was not the same.

The night was about to fall when they found a small pond in the forest and decided they would spend the rest of the night there. Miroku, Sango and Kagome quickly started to set up a small camp while Sesshoumaru went to collect fire wood on Kagome's request (so slaves are useful after all), Shippou and Kirara were playing chase and Inuyasha went to sit on the opposite side of the pond and started pouting. He informed them that he wasn't going to eat anything which worried Kagome more than anything. Inuyasha could cope with living with his brother, losing any battle, Kagome's threats and any other kind of bullshit but he could _never ever_ go without food. Especially the food Kagome brought back from her home.

When Sesshoumaru came back with the wood she started a fire and cooked anything she thought that Inuyasha would like. She prepared a full plate for him before the others finished it then she ate her dinner. After everyone decided to call it a night and proceeded to go sleep, Kagome went to Inuyasha with a plate full of delicious food in her hands.

He looked at her with the corner of his eyes once and turned them away again quickly. "I told you that I wouldn't be eating anything."

She ignored his statement and placed the food on the floor and sat down next to him. Inuyasha seemed determined not to talk but she didn't mind. She knew he would crack soon and she was right.

After sitting silently for a few minutes Inuyasha finally spoke. "You're not gonna leave me alone, are ya?" he asked.

"Nope." Kagome replied. Inuyasha sighed.

"Just leave me alone, ok Kagome?" he said and turned his back to her. She stood up and sat in front of him. She stared right into his eyes and said "No."

He glared at the black haired woman. "You know you're one stubborn wench."

"Yeah, I get a lot of that." She said and smiled warmly.

Her smile caused him to blush but he looked away before she could see. "So? What do you want then?"

"To talk."

"I've got nothin' to talk to you about."

"But I do have something." She frowned. 'Wow, he really is angry this time.'

"Then say and leave me alone." She sighed.

"Inuyasha, why are you acting like this? Is it because I defended you brother the other? Are you hurt because I acted without listening to you first?" She asked him.

She sounded so sad that it almost made him want to comfort her. "I can't fall for that right now.' He had to remind himself. 'I'm angry with her.'

"Keh. Took you long enough figure it out." He said without looking at her. He knew if he saw the sad expression on her face, he wouldn't be able to keep it up.

She sighed again. "Look Inuyasha, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't think too much before I acted. When he said that you started it, my anger instantly headed towards you."

Inuyasha jumped on his feet so suddenly that it startled Kagome. "And you didn't even think of listening to your _friend _first? Or maybe that he could be _lying_? You know, before you shoved me into a tree and threatened to stick your staff up my ass?" His volume raised with every word and their conversation slowly started to attract the attention of the others.

Kagome pulled herself up to her feet and she, too, started yelling. "Yeah but you can't blame me for thinking that!"

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"Well, you don't exactly have a clean record Inuyasha. You can't tell me that it's something that you would never do and he blamed it all on you!" She snapped at the half demon.

Inuyasha opened his mouth but then closed it back. He didn't have anything to say to that so he turned his gaze away from her and stared at the ground. They were both breathing heavily. It took her a moment to calm down. She put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and spoke with calm and gentle voice.

"I truly am sorry for not listening to you Inuyasha. But you know rage blinds people. I'm sure you've experienced it first hand before. I promise that I'll try to listen to you too if something like that happens again, ok?" She smiled warmly, her blue eyes sparkling.

He finally looked into her eyes and saw she was sincere. He returned her smile. "Thanks, Kagome. I am sorry too for acting the way I did." His apology took Kagome by surprise but at the same time it made her so happy. Her smiled turned into a grin and she wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him tightly. She felt the half demon hesitate for a moment before he hugged her back. They were both smiling when they let go. Inuyasha was about to say something when a loud growl coming from his stomach interrupted him. Kagome burst into laughter and he blushed until his face was the same color as his robes.

She pointed at the food she brought. "Come on. Eat it before it gets any more colder." He obliged happily. They chatted about random things while Inuyasha ate. Kagome felt really happy that she was finally able to resolve this conflict. The others in the group could rest a little bit more assured too. Everyone was happy except for a certain demon lord that watched everything from afar.

Sesshoumaru thought it would be interesting to watch them argue like little children. At first it wasn't that entertaining. It became slightly amusing when they started to yell at each other but his amusement didn't last long. When he saw the white dressed woman smiling stunningly and then hugging his idiotic half brother, he felt a sickening sensation in his stomach as well as an urge to rip Inuyasha's arms off. He couldn't put a name to what he was feeling but he knew that he _strongly disliked_ it when that filthy mutt was close to the mage girl. That was about all he knew, though. He had no idea what it was or why he was feeling such things. He covered his eyes with his arm and let out an annoyed sigh. This female was making his life more complicated by the moment and she probably wasn't even trying. Even his mother couldn't accomplish that.

He opened his eyes and looked over to Inuyasha and the long haired girl. They were still talking about something he probably didn't want to know about. He had to do something about these _things_ he was feeling as soon as possible. Not now, though. Now he wanted to get his mind away from everything so he decided to walk in the forest until morning came. He took one last look at Kagome before he disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

* * *

A/N: Hi, everyone! It's been a very long time! I missed you all. I've been busy and kinda lost my muse because of all my work so I couldn't write anything.I hope you guys are still up for it. This chapter is a little short and it's all about Kagome and Inuyasha bonding. But don't worry the relationship they have will remain purely friendly. But that doesn't stop our little Sesshy from getting jealous, does it? (Though, he would probably rather die than admit he's jealous) I really wonder what he'll do about it. I'll start working on the next chapter soon since I have a lot of free time now. If you have any suggestions as to what you would want him to do, don't hesitate to mention it in the reviews or pm me. Thanks and enjoy reading :)


	8. One Thing That Scares Her

"Hey, Kagome! Where is that worthless slave of yours? Did he go to frolic in the woods or somethin'?" Inuyasha said with a voice louder than necessary.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, surprised. She had only realised now that he was gone. She scratched her head. "I don't know. Maybe he got really sick of us and went on a killing spree in the forest to work out some tension." She shrugged. She wasn't worried about Sesshoumaru, she knew he would come back eventually. Even if they were enemies, he was a man of his word no matter what.

"Well, I hope he gets himself killed in the process, too. I had enough of that bastard following us around." Said Inuyasha with an annoyed voice.

"Inuyasha, you keep calling him a bastard but I hope you do realised that you share the same father with him. So if _he's _a bastard, that makes _you_ a bastard, too." She told him with smirk.

Inuyasha mouth dropped open and he couldn't say anything for a time. Then he turned his back to Kagome and folded his arms. "Keh. Whatever. That doesn't stop me from wishing he died."

"Oh yeah? What's going to kill him in the woods? Rabbits? I'm sure their cuteness is normally a very potent weapon but I don't think it'll work on him." Inuyasha chose to glared at the tall woman instead of answering.

Right in that moment the said demon came out of the woods. His hair was wet, water dripping from its tips. Kagome frowned on the sight but chose not to say anything and continued to pack her stuff. The long haired demon approached her gracefully and helped her pack.

"What the hell? Did someone spilled water down your head or somethin', you ba-" Inuyasha paused. Seeing Kagome's smirk he remembered what she told him earlier. "I mean, you." He finished hastily.

Sesshoumaru simply looked at him without an expression on his face and ignored him. 'What? He's not irritated?' Inuyasha thought. 'Man, something must be wrong with him.' He shared a look with Kagome who was obviously thinking the same thing.

'I wonder if something happened.' She thought while looking Inuyasha. The half demon shrugged as if to say 'Not my business.' Indeed, it wasn't his business. Actually it wasn't anyone's business beside Sesshoumaru himself but Kagome was curious nonetheless.

While they continued their journey Sesshoumaru kept a little bit more distance then usual between him and the group. 'I guess he really is sick of us.' The thought saddened Kagome. 'If he really hates us this much, maybe I should set him free.' Kagome sighed and decide that she would talk to him the next time they stopped to rest.

All of a sudden Kagome felt a familiar tingling sensation. She stopped and pointed left. "There!" she exclaimed. "I sense a jewel shard that way."

"About time it showed up." Inuyasha said and started running in the direction Kagome pointed, with the others following him.

They found themselves in the entrance of a huge cave. There were about to go in when a large bear came out and attacked them.

"That's a very big bear." Miroku stated as the backed up a few step, pushing Shippou behind him.

The white dressed mage looked at him. "Well thanks for the warning, Captain Obvious. Now can you start helping, maybe?" She said sarcastically. She looked over Inuyasha who standing in front of the bear, busy underestimating it. Sesshoumaru was standing next to her arm folded and a bored expression. Oh, but wait. That was his face. Kagome sighed and gripped her staff tightly. Using her wind magic to speed up, she started charging toward the bear demon. She let out out a battle cry right before she landed a hit on the bear's head which was probably a bad idea seeing that it made the bear notice her. So before her staff could touch the bear's head, it hit her with the back of its gigantic paw, sending her flying in the opposite direction, into a tree. If she was only hit by the bear, she would've been fine but crashing into that tree left her really disoriented.

Her vision blurred. "Oww!" She put her hand on her head and winced at the pain. She looked at her hand and saw it was bloody. "That's just great."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and ran to her side. The bear also moved to follow him but unfortunately for it, it now had not deal with an extremely furious demon lord.

Sesshoumaru was watching the idiotic game Inuyasha was playing with the bear when suddenly he caught sight of something white which disappeared as soon as it appeared. He realised that white thing was actually Kagome who was now sitting against tree, staring at her hand with a horrified look on her face. That was when he smelled her blood and suddenly everything other than the bear ceased to exist. That bear was going to die. By his hands.

Inuyasha and the others watched in amazement while tall demon lord, whose eyes were now the same color as the blood on Kagome's hand, kill the bear demon in no longer than five seconds. He stood there for a moment until his eyes returned to their original color and made his way towards Kagome. They all watched him with their mouth wide open.

"Are you well?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome. The others didn't even notice but there was a hint of gentleness in his voice that she never heard before. She felt her cheeks heat so she quickly looked away before he could notice anything. She cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm fine. Umm... thanks for asking." She said.

"Good." Sesshoumaru felt relived. He extended his hand to her to help her stand up. Her eyes widened with surprise but she accepted anyway. She felt a little dizzy when stood, her legs wobbled and she almost fell again but Sesshoumaru held her other arm to keep her from falling. He frowned. 'I thought she said she well.'

Kagome saw his face. "I-I'm fine. Really. I-uh... heal quickly." She let go of his hand, which she didn't realised she was still holding, and turned to Inuyasha before she let herself _realise_ how close they were standing to each other. "Did you uhh... take the jewel shard, Inuyasha?" She said in hopes of changing the subject. It worked, much to her delight.

"Damn it, I totally forgot." He said and turned around. "God damn it, get back here you fucking insects!"

While they were preoccupied with Kagome's well being, Naraku's poisonous insects took away the jewel shard that was inside the bear demon's dissolving head.

'Not this time, you hideous bugs." Kagome thought. "Come on! We must follow them." She shouted. Inuyasha nodded once before he started running after them.

"But Kagome you're injured." Said Sango, pointing at her head.

"I said I'm fine. I'm really pissed that I let that ugly-ass bear thingy get the better of me. Naraku will have no such luck. I'm make him eat those fucking insects one by one and watch him cho-" Her sentence was cut off by her owns scream when Sesshoumaru picked her up with his arm and held her tightly.

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to struggle out of his grip. She could already feel the blood raising to her cheeks whereas he was expressionless as always. 'I will never play poker with this guy.'

"What are you doing!?" She asked, still struggling but he didn't move an inch.

"What does it look like? I am helping you preserve your energy while you heal. You should be thankful." He continued to stare at her with an impassive look.

She pursed her lips together. "Fine. Let's go quickly, then." Everyone nodded and they started to follow after Inuyasha.

Kagome pouted through the journey even though she felt her wound heal and knew that the 'arrogant asshole' was right. In fact she was so busy with pouting that when Sesshoumaru stopped she almost flew out of his arm but she gripped his shoulders before she did so.

"What the hell?" She snapped at the demon lord.

"We arrived." He simply replied and set her down to the floor. They were in front of a huge castle and everything was really dark even though she could swear that it was morning. When she got closer she realised that there were quiet a few objects lying on the ground in front of the palace. Her eyes grew large at the sight. They were not objects. They were corpses of wolf demons. Dozens of them. She covered her mouth with horror. 'Who could have done such a thing?' she wondered. 'And why?'

Kagome was frightened, to put it lightly, when dead bodies' of demons one by one raised to their feet. Her whole body tensed and she clenched her fists.

Standing next to her Inuyasha, even if he was not as scared as she was, watching the corpses in horror. Then he heard Kagome scream.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Then her hand landed on his head. Hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KAGOME!?"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, INUYASHA! KILL THEM!"

"THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

"THEN KILL THEM AGAIN!" Before the half demon could reply he realised that Kagome was afraid. Her face was paler than ever and she was trembling. His anger faded and he smirked instead. 'So much for the_ nothing scares me_ act, eh?'

"Are you afraid, Kagome?" He asked her.

The fire master's eyes widened. "No! I just find the undead... disturbing." She said, obviously lying. She rolled her eyes when Inuyasha raised eyebrows. "Just kill them, alright?"

Inuyasha folded his arms. This was far too amusing to let go, now. "I don't take orders from you, ya know?"

Kagome let out a frustrated growl but then an idea came to her mind. "Yeah, you don't." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "But _you _do."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow when Kagome pointed at the undead. "Kill them!" She ordered.

The young-looking demon sighed and proceeded to do as he was told. 'So she's afraid of the undead.' Sesshoumaru found it amusing when Kagome turned to Inuyasha and shot him look that said 'In your face.'

Then all of them prepared for battle. Kirara transformed in her demon form and attacked the walking corpses. Inuyasha started to take them out with Tetsusaiga and Sango with Hiraikotsu. Miroku was helping, too.

Kagome took a little time to calm down first. Her power became unstable when she wasn't calm and she didn't want to put anyone in danger. She watched Sesshoumaru killing the undead wolf demons with grace. He made it look easy and it probably was for him. When she finally got her emotions under control she joined her friends. Her staff in one hand and her other hand covered in ice, the corpses started falling to her feet one by one. But no matter how many they took down, they just kept coming. Kagome cut the air in front of her, sending a wave of cold, freezing everything in the way , and Inuyasha destroyed the frozen corpses.

They were starting to get tired, except for Lord Fluffy who didn't show any sign that he was tired even if he was, then Kagome sensed three jewel shard coming their way and they were fast.

"There are jewel shards coming this way." She told Inuyasha. He stopped fighting immediately and so did the corpses. Instead they spurt their blood all over Inuyasha and fell back down to the floor.

"What the fuck!?" Inuyasha roared.

"I was going to ask the exact same thing."

Kagome turned towards the owner of the new voice. "Koga?" 'What's he doing here?' Then it hit her. She looked around her. There were corpses of wolf demons everywhere and Inuyasha was covered in their blood. Judging from Koga's expression he had already misunderstood the situation.

"Koga, it's not what you think." She tried to explain but he wouldn't have it.

"Don't try to defend this filthy mutt, Kagome. He's going to pay for what he's done!" And then he launched at Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because new ones will be coming very quickly. I have all the time in the world now because I'm in summer break and I'm also full of inspiration. Thanks for the latest reviews by the way, they made me really happy :) I'm really exited to see your reaction about the 'talk' that Kagome is going to have with out dear Lord Fluffy. It'll be in the next chapter so don't forget to review and let me know your opinions, ok?

Love ya all, Melody ^^

Update: I wrote the next chapter. But I won't publish it until you guys beg me to. Muhahahahaha :) I'm evil. (I probably will publish it soon even if you don't beg me. But it would still be nice if you did.)


	9. Wind Fuels Flames

The enraged wolf demon refused to listen to what any of them were saying and kept on attacking Inuyasha. Kagome sensed a presence in direction of the palace.

"Sango! Miroku! There's something in that palace. Go take a look! I'll handle it here." The monk and the demon slayer ran towards the palace and soon disappeared out of sight.

She looked over where Koga and Inuyasha were fighting. Inuyasha was effectively blocking his attacks but the wolf demon was too fast and Inuyasha was already tired from their previous fight.

"I am going to snap your neck with my own bare hands, you mutt. You won't get away this time!" Koga landed a punch on Inuyasha's stomach and sent him flying backwards.

'Woah! Was Koga always this strong? He certainly didn't seem like it the last time.' She spotted a sparkle on his arm. 'That's it! He got a new jewel shard! But it feels wrong. Everything here feels wrong. Even the wind!' She tightened her grip on her staff. Koga was still attacking and his attacks were getting more and more powerful. His fist landed on the ground where Inuyasha stood a moment ago and it destroyed everything in its way, forming a crack on the ground. Inuyasha barely got out of its way.

'This scenery is somehow familiar.' Sesshoumaru thought, thinking back to when he and the mage were fighting. Only this time he was watching. He turned to Kagome who seemed to be thinking quickly. Suddenly she looked at him and extended her staff to him.

"Hold this for second for me, ok?" She asked and before he could reply she bolted towards the pissed off wolf demon. She held her hand out, palm facing the demon. The blood that laid on the ground started to gather in front of her palm, forming an orb then she took the orb between her palms and shaped it like blades and threw them towards the wolf demon. She was targeting the arm with the jewel but unfortunately none of them hit, and it only made the blue eyed demon more angry.

"What are doing, Kagome? I can't believe you're actually defending him! How can you justify what he's done here?" He shouted at her.

"I'm not justifying anything, Koga! I'm only trying to protect my friend from a punishment of a crime he did not commit!" She shouted back.

"Then how you do explain all this?" He pointed at his dead comrades.

"I've been trying to tell you the same thing, he didn't do this! Neither of us did! They were already dead when we came here."

"Nonsense! I don't believe you! You would say anything to save this little mutt here." And then he attacked Inuyasha again.

Kagome smacked her hand against her face. She went back the demon lord's side who was still holding her staff. She sighed. "You know what? Fuck it! I'm just going to let Inuyasha handle it. I'm sure he can take it." She took her staff from him. "Thanks." Sesshoumaru simply nodded.

"At least you tried." He said in a monotone voice.

Kagome was surprised he said anything at all but she kept it to herself. "Yeah. That I did. If only they weren't so stupid."

"Hn." The handsome demon nodded. Just when they both turned their attention back to the fight, they witnessed Koga burying Inuyasha into the ground with his fist. Kagome was astonished. She was snapped back to reality when she sensed a change in the wind. She quickly grabbed Sesshoumaru and Shippou by the arm and flew to the palace's roof, signaling Kirara to follow them.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"There's something coming." She simply said and signaled them to be silent.

Shippou looked around but he couldn't see anything. "But what about Inuyasha?" He whispered.

"Shhh!" Kagome looked down. She saw Koga get out of the hole he made by burying Inuyasha. Then an unnatural wind blew around them and a woman, who was wearing a blue robe with a floral pattern, appeared before him. 'She's the one responsible for all this.'

"Name yourself!" Koga demanded.

The woman smiled. "Good job, wolf boy. Now that Inuyasha's dead, you'll be able to die without any regrets."

"Inuyasha is dead!?" Shippou said only to have his mouth covered by Kagome.

"I said be quiet! He's not dead. I can still sense life in him." Kagome hissed. Shippou nodded, relieved.

"What are you going on about?" Koga shouted at the woman.

"My name is Kagura." She finally introduced herself. "I am here to make sure that you see one final dance with your friends." Then Kagura took out a fan from her sleeve and opened it. The dead wolf demons slowly raised to their feet just like they did before.

"What the hell? They-they were all dead!" It must have been a huge trauma for Koga to see his dead friend up on their feet and getting ready to attack him.

"But they all wanted to attend you final dance. It would _kill _them to miss it." The woman smirked.

"You! You were the who did this to them."

Kagura simply waves her fan instead of answering and the undead wolves attacked Koga. He was able to beat them easily and he made his way to the woman who was still smirking at him.

"You are going to pay for this!" He started run full speed speed but then suddenly he slowed down and dropped to his knees.

The woman chuckled. "The jewel shard in your arm finally released its poison. Now you're going to die." She waved her fan again and blades formed in front of her and they through Koga one by one.

Koga, not being able to take it anymore, dropped to the floor.

"Now that you can't move, I'll be taking those real jewel shards from your legs." That smile on the woman's face was getting annoying. Someone had wipe it off her face and Kagome wanted to be that someone. Really badly.

Sesshoumaru watched mage stand up and look at the young fox demon. "You, stay here." Then she turned to him. "And you, uh, protect them." She ordered them

"Hn." Was the only reply he could give before she jumped. She raised her staff above her head and got ready to strike the unsuspecting woman. But she managed jump out of her way in the last moment, landing a few meters away from them.

Kagura took in the sight of her new opponent. She wore a weird white dressed and had waist-length straight pitch-black hair. 'This must be the one Naraku told me about.'

"So. You must be Kagome. Naraku warned me about you and your habit to interfere at the worse times possible." She said. The smile on her face was mostly gone but Kagome could still see remnant of it.

"Oh? Naraku warned you about _me_? I'm flattered." She flashed the woman a wicked smile of her own.

"Huh. You shouldn't be. This only means I'll be more rewarded if I get rid of you." She smiled that _god damned_ smile again. She took out fan, waved it and sent the same blades flying towards Kagome.

"This is the only trick you have?" Kagome asked. She didn't even need to move to block the blades. They all perished the moment they came in contact with her invisible barrier. And that managed to wipe off Kagura's smile.

Kagura's eyes went wide and she heard the blue eyed woman laugh. She narrowed her eyes. 'How?'

"Don't look so surprised Kagura. I am a mage! And judging from your powers you are merely a sorceress. It's not so hard to guess who's going to wind." She smirked when she saw Kagura's eyes go even larger.

'She's a mage? Naraku never mentioned that!' "You think you're so clever but no one can stand against my wind." She created a whirlpool of wind around her that would normally blow off everything around her but Kagome's barrier kept everything in its place.

'Her wind is wrong.' Kagome thought. 'It has a demonic aura.' Then an idea came to her mind. 'Demons can be purified.' She extended her hand towards the wind sorceress and unleashed her holy powers. The wind that she created vanished in seconds.

Kagura let out a frustrated growl. "You think that's going to stop me? I only need to create more wind." And she did but the wind had changed. This time it was in favour of Kagome.

While the wind blew through her hair, her laugh echoed all around them. "You are far from defeating me! I worked for years to master this power and I learned a very important thing about it: The wind always fuels flames!" The fire master shouted and a circle of fire appeared around her. She pointed her staff in Kagura's direction and wind started to blow that way, taking the flames with it. The flames formed three thick and high lines and rushed full speed to Kagura. Soon she was covered in fire but she managed to get away before they swallowed her entirely. She flew away on a giant feather, visibly injured and Kagome didn't bother to follow her. The last thing she saw was the spider shaped scar on her back.

"Now that that's taken care of." She rushed to Inuyasha and Koga's side. The poisonous shard on Koga's arm was killing him slowly. His arm was a whole different color now. "Shippou! Sesshoumaru! Come down and check to see how Inuyasha is doing."

Miroku and Sango came out of the palace in that moment. "Kagome!" They shouted in unison.

"I'm fine, guys. Check on Inuyasha!" Kagome turned her attention to Koga's arm. 'There must be a way I can save him.'

"You can cut his arm off." Kagome was startled by Sesshoumaru who was now standing right behind her. She was too concentrated on saving Koga to sense him coming.

"There must be another way!" She told him. Then her head suddenly shot up. She knew exactly how to save him. She put her hand on the wound on Koga's arm. A bright purple light came out of her hands that made Sesshoumaru cover his eyes. When the light faded, Koga's arm had returned to its normal color but he was out cold. Convinced that he was going to survive she rushed to Inuyasha's side.

She could sense that Inuyasha was still alive but there was still a hole in his stomach. She walked past Miroku and Sango and dropped to her knees next to Inuyasha. She took off the top of his robes and examined his wounds. There really was a hole but at least it didn't go all the way through him. She looked to the group of people behind her. "Someone bring me my bag." She demanded and her bag appeared before her in the blink of an eye. She took out some bandages and disinfectant and set them on the floor beside her. She cleaned Inuyasha's wounds and then took out a bottle of water from her bag. She spilled it to her hands and the water gathered in her palms, not single drop wasted. She closed her eyes and and places her hands on Inuyasha's stomach. The water started radiating a faint blue light and everyone watched in amazement as Inuyasha!s wounds started to close. It was mostly healed when the water stopped glowing. Kagome opened her eyes. The water was now red with Inuyasha's blood. She put the water back in the bottle and threw it away.

"Sango, can you help me bandage him up?" She requested politely from her brown eyed friend.

Sango snapped out of her daze. "I- of course!" She held Inuyasha in a sitting position while Kagome wrapped the bandages around his torso.

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Whew! Ok. I think he'll be fine now but we still need to carry him away from here. This place creeps me out." A shiver went down her spine. "Anyway. Hey, Sesshoumaru can yo-" She stopped. Because the silver haired demon, who was standing there a moment ago, was gone.


	10. Realisations

A/N: Hey guys! What's up? :) I am SUPER happy right now because my favourite band's new songs came out. And because I really want to share my happiness with you I decided to publish a new chapter even though the last one didn't get any reviews. :( Anyway, can't let that ruin my happiness. So while you're reading this chapter go and listen to their awesome new songs. BigBang's If You and Sober. Warning: The first one may cause tears, a runny nose and puffy eyes. Enjoy the chapter and the songs... :)

* * *

They decided go back to where they fought the bear demon before. Kagome carried Inuyasha with her wind magic.

"Hey, Kagome? Do you think Koga will be alright?" Shippou asked her with sad eyes.

"Don't worry, Shippou, he'll be fine. He's as stubborn as Inuyasha." She reassured him. She was worried about neither Koga nor Inuyasha at that moment. Her mind preoccupied with guessing the whereabouts of a certain demon lord.

Sesshoumaru was not sure why he did it but when he saw the young mage sitting next to Inuyasha with concern etched to her face, he just had to leave before he started to feel those strange emotions again. It was making no sense to him. She was his half brother's mate. The fool certainly did not deserve her but there was still nothing he could do about it. And he still failed to understand why he wanted to do anything about it in the first place. He simply refused to admit that he had feelings for the female. The way she laughed, smiled, the way her eyes sparkled with mischief, everything about her was dazzling and it drove him insane to think about it. He suddenly felt like banging his head against a tree. He had to clear his head before he went back to them but it was too late. She had already found him.

"Hey!" called the beautiful female towards his general direction. "Why don't you come here so we could talk?" Sesshoumaru had no other choice at this point. He jumped down from the tree branch he sat on and gracefully landed in front of her.

Kagome took a deep breath. It was going to be hard to speak while Lord 'I Don't Give A Single Fuck About What You Say' was staring at her like that. But then again he probably wasn't doing it on purpose. It was just his face. "So, umm... I realised that you've been disappearing a lot lately." She started.

"Am I to be punished for that?" Lord 'I Will Kill You Peasants With Piercing My Gaze' asked her.

"What? No! I mean, I was just wondering that if something was bothering you, that's all." She blushed slightly.

He almost widened his eyes before he assured himself that there was no way she could have realised. "Why do you ask?" he replied instead.

Kagome put her hand on the back of her neck. "Well, you know, 'cause if something was bothering you and it had something to with us, maybe we could try and fix it. Or if you think we are beyond all hope, I could just..." She looked into his eyes for a second before she looked away again. "Let you go."

Now he was really surprised. She would allow him to leave just because he was bothered by them. "You would do that?" She nodded. He narrowed his eyes. There must be a catch. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes, knowing what he must be thinking. "Because the way I see it, while you're with us, you are a part of our group whether you like it or not and I don't like it when someone in our group is unhappy. All the pouting and shit is bad for morale, you know." She placed her hands on her hips. "So what will it be? Will you tell me your problem or do you truly wish to leave?" Her heart started beat faster while she was waiting for his answer. He might have been an enemy in the past but she _almost_ call him a friend now and wished what was best for him. At the same time she didn't want him to leave.

"I do not believe that you are beyond hope. And the reason I irritated is because I have no interest in what my half-brother's love life involves." He finally told her. He didn't lie but he didn't tell her the entire truth either. You would imagine how surprised he was when he heard her answer.

"Neither have I. Seriously who would want to know who that idiot fucks? Or more like who he _doesn't_ fuck? Disgusting really. I don't need that mental image in my head." She actually looked disgusted. "But I still don't see why this is relevant. He doesn't try to talk to you about it, does he? 'Cause I have a hard time imagining that. I mean, no offence but you're not exactly _brotherly_." Then she realised the surprised look on his face. It was an extremely rare sight. Lord 'I Would Never Show My Feelings Even If It Killed Me' actually displayed an emotion. She took a mental picture of his face before she continued with a very clever sounding: "What?"

Sesshoumaru regained his emotionless mask before he spoke. "You mean you and him are not..." He was interrupted by the young mage's laugh before he could finish his sentence. He raised his eyebrows.

She wiped the tears from eyes that shed because of her laughing so hard. "Oh my God! I can't believe you actually thought Inuyasha and I were together. I... I really don't know if I should laugh more or be offended. Whew." She looked at him with an amused smile, her hands still on her hips. "If that's what's really been bothering you, you can rest assured. Inuyasha and I have no such thing going on." She walked to his side and patted him on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's get back before they start thinking we killed each other." Then she headed back to the camp.

No matter how much he did not wish to admit Sesshoumaru did not think he felt this relieved in long time. He followed after her back to their camp where Inuyasha was sleeping and the other were busy preparing food.

"Oh, there you are, guys!" Sango said cheerfully when she spotted them.

Kagome smiled, too. "How's Inuyasha?"

"He's sleeping like the dead. I hope we'll be able to sleep with all his snoring." Shippou told her, seeming annoyed but he, too, was relieved that Inuyasha was fine.

"Nah , we'll be fine. Let me do that." Kagome took the pan out of Miroku's hands, seeing he was having a hard time with it.

"Speaking of Inuyasha. I didn't know you had healing powers, Kagome. I thought mages only had control over elements." Miroku asked her when he handed her the pan.

She looked at him like he had just sais the most ridiculous thing possible. "I_ don't _have healing powers." She stated. She sighed seeing the confused look on her friend's face. "I do not have healing powers. Water does. I only encourage it take out its powers and guide it."

"Hmm... I understand. I think. Anyway, Kagome, what are we going to do next?" He asked while he fanned the flames.

"We should go back to the village. I want to go home for a few days while Inuyasha heals." Miroku nodded and took the plates she handed to him. They passed it around and helped themselves with the food.

After they finished their food cleaned everything, Sango mention she saw a small hot spring nearby. Of course Kagome couldn't pass up the offer.

"Ok, let's go." Then the women went to take a bath.

After they both took off their clothes and settled into the hot spring Kagome let out a relaxed sigh but Sango was not about to let her relax.

"So. What did you and Sesshoumaru talk about?" She asked without wasting any time.

"Ugh! Do we have to talk about this right now?"

"Yes!"

Seeing that there was no escaping her, Kagome had no choice but to answer. "I just asked if something was bothering him and he told me and then we fixed it."

"Aww, come one, Kagome! It can't be that simple! You've been gone for half an hour!"

"Which I spent looking for him!" She told Sango and the brown haired woman looked really disappointed.

"Then at least what was bothering him." Sango demanded, folding her arms.

Kagome sighed. "He said that he had no interest in learning his brother's love life."

Sango raised her eyebrows. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kagome shrugged. "I asked him the very same thing. It appears he thought that Inuyasha and I were together."

Sango's eyes widened and a huge grin formed on her face. "Oh my God! I can't believe it!" She practically screamed and startled Kagome.

"Can't believe what!?"

"He was jealous! Lord Stone Face was actually jealous of you and Inuyasha!" Sango declared. She was so excited about her new discovery whereas Kagome was speechless.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sango! What the fuck would he be jealous of me?" Kagome asked as a blush slowly raised to her cheeks.

"Umm... Because he likes you?" Sango said, as a matter of factly.

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Why not? I mean, you're the one who keeps saying you're so beautiful and all. Your beauty must have captured his heart, too." Sango clasped her hand together like she was listening to a beautiful love story.

"That only goes for male humans who don't know how to think with their brains!"

"I disagree."

"Why's that?"

"Sesshoumaru is a dog demon. Which means he has stronger primal instinct than any other human and even demon alike. And you've actually been treating him with kindness. So unless he has something against it or is actually gay like you suggested earlier, he has at least a certain degree of feelings for you." Sango leaned on the stone behind her with a satisfied smile on her face.

Kagome thought about it for a while. 'Could he really have feelings for me?' She couldn't come up with an answer to 'Why not?'.

"Also, judging from how you've been acting around him, I say you have feelings for him, too." Sango added, pulling Kagome out of her deep thoughts. Her brain just stopped working at that moment and she simply stared at her friend. 'I have feelings for him?' She remembered how he saved her from falling face first onto the ground and when he carried her while she was injured. She couldn't say she loved him just but she realised she _did_ like him. "I can see it on your face. You know I'm right." Sango said and watched her mage friend smack her forehead.

"What am I gonna do?" Kagome said. She sounded troubled.

"You don't have to do anything except for waiting for him to realise his feelings and act on them." Sango told her. Kagome then looked at her, eyes wild.

"What if I don't want him to act on it?" She asked. Sango shot her a look that said 'Don't lie to me'. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I do want him to act on it. But what if he never does?"

"Have some confidence, Kagome! I'm sure he'll do something when he figures it out. And if he doesn't, you can. You're strong woman and there's nothing wrong with taking the first step time to time. Unless he finds it offensive. I'll try to find out if he does." They both remained silent for rest of the time they spent in the hor springs and on their way back to the camp(Kagome really appreciated the silence), where they were greeted by Sesshoumaru who was the only one still awake. She had to use her every ounce of control to keep herself from blushing when she saw him.

"Don't you ever sleep?" She managed to ask casually.

"I do." He said, face unchanging.

"Then go to sleep. I'll take the watch while Inuyasha rests."She said and was surprised when Sesshoumaru got up and shook his head.

"That would no be wise. You must be tired from the battle you fought today. It would better if you rested." He said. When he saw Kagome and Sango's jaws drop, "I do not wish to put my safety at risk." he quickly added.

"Umm... Ok. Suit yourself." Kagome said and turned to her friend. He heard her tell the demon slayer to shut up before both women went to sleep.

He watched Kagome as she slept, thinking she looked very beautiful. No matte how much he hated it, he was slowly accepting the feelings he had for the mage. He was actually curious to see where she lived, her family, the environment she grew up in. It was going to be an interesting journey.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Reply to a **Guest**'s review: I believe you might have misunderstood some parts of my story. Inuyasha and Kagome do _not_ hate each other. They always fight sure but they truly care for each other as it can be seen in the chapter called 'Rage Blinds People'. I think I made it pretty clear they cared about each other in that chapter. I suggest you reread it.

Also Kagome mentioned that she didn't want to know 'who Inuyasha doesn't fuck'. I went back to read that part of my story after reading your review but couldn't find anything about Inuyasha 'fucking everyone'. You might want to reread that part, too.

Lastly, I strongly disagree with your statement that 'no one would want to be with a hanyou' and I believe so would Kagome and Kikyou, as both fell in love with a hanyou. I am pretty sure Inuyasha could have found someone if he cared and tried hard enough. Although, I'm not saying it would be easy. Anyway, I hope you'll read this and I thank you for your review. I also hope that there'll be no hard feelings and that you will continue reading the story :)


	12. Good News!

"What do you mean I have the day 'off'?" Asked the confused dog demon for the third time.

Kagome huffed. It was getting annoying. What was there for him to not understand? "For the millionth time. You can go where ever you want and do whatever you want for the next 3 days while I go home and get my mind off things for a while." She put her hands on her hips.

"That is not what I am asking. What I fail to understand is why you are doing this." He told her. He was slightly disappointed to hear that he would not be accompanying her on her trip back home.

"Because I think you must need a break from us. Hell, even _I_ need a break from us. If you don't want to go anywhere, you are free to stay with Inuyasha and the others while I'm gone. I'm sure you'll have so much to talk about." She said sarcastically and chuckled at the disgusted look on his face. "Aww, come on! They're not that bad."

"Like I would like to spend three days with him without you around." Inuyasha added but they ignored him.

"Hn." Was the only answer she got. Although he did not show it, she could sense that he was somehow displeased. 'Why would he be so grumpy about this? I would be so happy when I got a day off at work.' Then she remembered what Sango told her. Could it be?..

A mischievous smiled crept up on her face. "Say, Sesshoumaru. You wouldn't be so displeased about this because you hoped to come with me?"

His face remained unchanging but she could sense the sudden change in his emotions. "No." He simply said. 'Pfft! As if!' she wanted to say but decided against it.

"As you are, then." She took a slight bow and turned to leave after she said her farewells to her friends.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she left. No matter how disappointed he felt, he knew that this was great opportunity to go back to the palace and see Rin. So he turned away and flew off in the opposite direction of the black haired woman without another word.

Kagome felt his departure as she listened to Inuyasha's colourful remarks about him leaving without saying anything and couldn't help but feel a bit sad. If only she could take him with her. But she didn't know how he would react to her being from the future or if he could be able to pass through the well. No one but her and Inuyasha has been able to do it so far. 'He and Inuyasha are related so maybe he could.' But she didn't count on it. When she finally arrived at the well, she made sure no one was around and jumped in. She was back in the bottom of the well in her home in a matter of seconds. She climbed up and went inside the house. To her surprise her mom wasn't home so it was totally isolated. She sighed and went to her room just in time to hear her cellphone ringing. She hurried and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"So you finally decided to pick up, huh? I was starting to think you forgot about me." Said the person on the other side of the line.

Kagome chuckled but at same time felt a little bad. "How could I forget about someone such as your person, my lady? It would be treason."

"Glad you remember." The women laughed. "Seriously though, it's been ages since I last heard from you. Where have you been?"

"I am so sorry, Asagi. I've just... been really busy."

"Yeah, I can tell. I've been calling you for three days. It's a miracle that you picked up this time." Asagi huffed. Kagome could imagine her pouting.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I didn't see it."

"That's good to know 'cause if you were doing it on purpose I would be seriously hurt." She didn't speak for a moment. "So, what's been keeping you I wonder? I know you're not working. Your mom already told me. And I know you're going to college either. Don't tell me did you get boyfriend or something?"

Kagome was grateful that Asagi was not there to see her blush. "I-uhh..."

"Oh my God! You did, didn't you? I can't believe you didn't tell me! I am so upset right now!"

"No! I didn't get a boyfriend. I mean... At least we're not there yet." Kagome managed to say while she fanned her face wih her hand. 'Ugh! I'm acting like high school girl!' She scolded herself.

"Where are you, then?" Asagi asked suspiciously.

"Umm... Nowhere? Ugh! Look it's complicated and too long a story to tell over the phone."

"Good thing I'm in town, then!" Her friend said cheerfully.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah! We should totally meet up. I want to know everything."

Kagome rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend's tone. "Ok. When?"

"Umm... How about... Now?" Asagi said after she thought for a while.

"Sure! The usual place?"

"The usual place." She confirmed.

"Ok. I'll be right there." Then they hung up and Kagome went to her wardrobe to get herself a change of clothes. She decided on a black t-shirt that said 'My Tits Are Down Here' matched with a pair of ripped jeans. She grabbed her purse and went to their usual meeting place. Their meeting place was cafe that had delicious waffles and ice cream, a huge courtyard and a great view of a basketball court where a lot of hot boys came to play, often without shirts.

When she got closer to the cafe she spotted a figure that was furiously waving her hands at her. Kagome grinned and sped up her pace. The two women met in the middle of the side walk and hugged each other tightly.

"Oh my God, Kagome! I've missed you sooo much! You look gorgeous as always." Asagi said.

"I could say the same thing for you, my dear." Kagome grinned at her hazel eyed friend. Her hair was long and blond like it was before but had a few blue strand added to it. She was wearing a mid-thigh length cute white dress with flower patterns. Her necklace and earring matched her eyes.

"Come on, let's go in and order some stuff." And they did. While they waited for their food to arrive Asagi practically interrogated Kagome. "So tell me, who managed to win the heart of our little 'Ice Queen' here?" She asked playfully.

Kagome sighed. "I met him through a... mutual friend about almost two weeks ago. My friend introduced him to me, said he wasn't from around here and he wanted to show him around a bit. And since I know the area better than he did my friend asked me to accompany them and I said yes. After the first a few days I decided that I didn't like this guy that much. He always seemed so cold and indifferent to a level that even bothered _me_." 'Well, that was smooth.' There was no way in hell that she was going to mention that the guy she liked was actually a demon who was the half brother of the said friend.

"Wow! He must be made out of ice or something if he managed to surpass you in coldness." Asagi said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, more like he has an icile stuck up his ass. Anyway, it seemed like the feelings were mutual. Though, my friend said it was good sign because he was mostly hostile towards other people." 'Actually I don't really know that. But I'm guessing he must be, seeing that he tried to kill his own brother on several occasions.' "So I tried to be as friendly as possible with him, though he ignored me most of the time. He answered all the questions I asked him. I learned that he liked to paint and even get to say that he would show his work to me some day but he was still cold." Kagome pouted. She hadn't realised until now Sesshoumaru's coldness affected her this much.

"Now that's a good sign." Her friend grinned.

"Wait until you hear the end of it. A couple of days ago while we were walking altogether I tripped and was about to fall face first to the ground..."

"Oh my God! Tell me you weren't wearing a skirt!"

"It wouldn't have mattered even if I was wearing a skirt because I didn't hit the ground."

Asagi shot her a confused look. "What?"

"He caught me. By my waist." Kagome said, trying very hard not to blush.

Asagi gasped. "I can't believe it! What happened next? Huh? Tell me!" She exclaimed making Kagome chuckle.

"We were very close for a few seconds before I fully regained my balance and then he asked me if I was alright and he offered to carry me if I was hurt." Kagome said merging two events together. 'Might as well skip the part I got mauled by a giant bear.'

"Aww... That's really sweet but Kagome there isn't enough evidence to believe that he likes you. He might have simply trying to be kind. Is this all that happened?" Asagi asked hopefully.

"Pretty much, yeah and he really isn't to type to try to be kind." Her friend still looked disappointed and to be honest so was she. Then she remembered something else. "Oh! There's something else."

"What!?"

"I invited my cousin to our tour the other day. Who happens to be a guy. My cousin and I acted really close to each other that day and he suddenly started acting colder. I asked what happened and he said he wouldn't want my boyfriend to misunderstand. When I told him that I didn't have a boyfriend and he was my cousin and totally not into incest," She made a disgusted face."He looked shocked. I can't tell if he was happy or not because he never shows any emotions but he acted a little bit warmer rest of the day. He even talked to me more." She looked at Asagi, nervously. "So? What do you think?"

Asagi smiled warmly. "I can't say that he's heads over heels for you but there's definitely something."

Kagome sighed with relief and smiled brightly. "Thank you."

Asagi leaned back and raised her eyebrows. "Wow! You definitely have the hots for him."

Kagome kept herself from blushing. "Huh! I'd first need to get that icicle out! But whatever! Let's eat!" They talked about the old times they had together while they feasted upon food of Gods' that was set before them. They decided to talk a walk in the city afterwards. Asagi told Kagome about her new job and the new people around her. She complained that there wasn't any hot guys in the office which made Kagome laugh. While they chatting about random stuff like fashion and clothes they walked past a pet shop and Kagome suddenly stopped walking. A _very_ bright idea came to her mind.

"What's wrong?" Asagi asked, worried that something might have happened.

"Nothing. I... just need to buy something. Can you wait for a bit?" Her friend nodded and Kagome dashed into the pet shop with a huge grin on her face. 'What's up with her?' Asagi thought. After a few minutes Kagome came out of the pet shop with a very interesting object in her hands which she later placed in her purse.

Asagi gave her a puzzled look. "Did you get a dog or something?"

Kagome laughed at her question which only confused her even further then she shock her head. "No. It's more like I have a promise to keep."

Kagome kept giggling for the rest day. Asagi felt like she missed something but decided to let it go. The sun was about to set when they said their goodbyes and went home. Kagome was very glad when she saw that lights were on.

"I'm home!" She shouted, as loud as possible, as she opened the door wide. Her mom got out of the kitchen a second later and led her inside.

"Welcome, dear!" Satori was thrilled to see her daughter back home.

Kagome entered the kitchen and saw that her mother's boyfriend, Takumi, was there, too. He smiled at her. "Welcome back, Kagome."

Kagome smiled back, her blue eyes sparkling. "It's good to be back. And good to see you, old man."

The 'old' man, who didn't have a single grey strand in his hair, chuckled. He already knew that this was Kagome's way of showing her love. Her mother, on the other hand, didn't look so kindly upon such behaviour.

"Kagome! Don't call that!" She scolded her daughter who stuck her tongue out to her.

"It's fine, Satori. That's just how we get along." Satori just shook her head.

"You tell her, old man! And besides mom, if he really wants me to call him something else, he first needs to put a ring on your finger." Kagome said, half jokingly, as she took an onigiri and bit into it. She stopped and stared at the ball of rice in her hands for while. 'I wonder if he would like onigiri.' When she raised her head she saw that both her mom's and Takumi's faces were almost as red as a tomato. She cocked one eyebrow. "Is there something I should know?"

Her mom looked really nervous but it seemed like a happy nervous so it didn't worry Kagome but made her want to find out what was going on even more. "Well, we wanted wait until your brother got back so that we could give the news to you at the same time but I guess there's no point in hiding." Then her mom took her right hand out of her pocket and showed it to Kagome.

Satori watched as her daughter's mouth drop open and her eyes go wide. Then she smiled so widely that she thought the corners of her mouth was going to rip. She suddenly got up and landed a hard smack on Takumi's back.

"Good job, old man! I knew you could do it!"

"Kagome! Don't hurt your step father!" But Kagome wasn't listening.

"Oh my God! This is going to be so good! I can't wait to taste the food in your wedding!" She exclaimed cheerfully and she didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. "Oh! I'm going to be a bride's maid. Kyaaa! I can't believe it! I'm gonna be my own mother's bride's maid. How cool is that?"

"Kagome-" Satori tried to cut in but she knew it was no good. She knew there was no way to stop her. She got that from her father.

"Ah and before I forget. Just so you guys know, I really don't want any more siblings. Souta is annoying enough as it is and I'm too old for that, too. So don't forget to use protection. At least until my mom has her menopause. After that do whatever you want."

By this point Satori was redder than a tomato. "KAGOME!" Then she started chasing her.

"Whoops!" Kagome smiled mischievously and started running. "You'll never catch me alive, you old woma- Ow!" She was interrupted by her mother's slipper connecting to her head.

Takumi leaned back and watched the Higurashi women fight while he laughed at Satori's demands that he helped her. 'I could get used to this.' He thought with a warm smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Aww... Their family is so wonderful isn't it? ^^ By the way, I really wonder what Kagome bought from that pet shop. I can't wait to find out. And I hope that our Sesshy will like onigiri. So what do you guys think? I'm a little down because of the lack of reviews in the last few chapters and I wonder if I'm not doing a good job any more. If I'm doing a bad job, you can just say so. Even one review makes me really happy. And a happy author means faster updates, so come on! Hit me with it! (quoting Commander Shepard) :D


	13. If She Feels the Same Way

It did not take long for him to get back to the Western Lands and to his palace. When they felt his presence he knew that every creature that lived in his lands stilled and welcomed him in some way. The respect they had for their lord was great. Despite his cold behaviour he had never killed needlessly and always been fair.

After about an hour of floating in the sky, Sesshoumaru finally landed on the familiar garden of his palace. Everything seemed to be in place. The flowers and grass looked well and sufficiently hydrated. He looked over to the sakura tree her had planted many years ago. It was in a good condition. The wind carried its blossoms and scent all over the garden. The way it smelled felt much more pleasant then it ever has for reasons that were not so hard to guess. A movement, followed by some cheerful laughter, ahead of him distracted him from his thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaa!" Rin was running full speed ahead towards him, her arms opened wide. He met her half way and picked her up. Even though he didn't smile he still looked at her warmly. He had missed her. Unfortunately, their moment didn't last long as they were interrupted by the unpleasant squeals of a certain demon.

"Milord! You are back! I've been waiting for you." Jaken said with his so very annoying voice and bowed to Sesshomaru. Sesshoumaru had a hard time remembering why he had allowed him to live at that moment. "Is there anything I can do for you before we leave, my lord?"

"No, Jaken. There is not." He put Rin back down.

"Then are we to leave immediately? Shall I call for preparations?"

"That will not be necessary as we will not be leaving." He stated and walked past his demon servant into his palace.

"B-but, milord. What are we going to do, then?" He asked. The sound of his voice almost made Sesshoumaru's ears bleed.

"_We _are not going to do anything, Jaken. _I_ will be here for the next three days and then _I_ will leave again for another two weeks."

"Why are you spending your precious time with those low lives, Sesshoumaru-sama? They are not worth your time. I do not understand why you would choose to spend your time with your worthless half brother and that slutty mage girl who never leav-" Jaken couldn't finish his sentence when Sesshoumaru suddenly drew his sword and pressed it on his neck. "S-s-sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I do not remember giving you the right to question this Sesshoumaru, Jaken. If you value your life, you would shut your mouth and leave my presence at once until I say otherwise." He glared at the idiotic toad demon.

'This is not the first time he threatened me but I have never felt so afraid before.' Jaken quickly bowed and did as he was told.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and turned to Rin who was watching him with wide eyes. His expression softened. "Did I scare you?"

She shook her head and looked at him with the same expression.

"You do not have to lie Rin. It is only natural that you are frightened." But the girl shook her head again.

"I'm not scared. Just wondering." The little girl said.

"Wondering?"

"Wondering what made you so angry. This is not the first time Jaken-sama insulted your brother and his companions but this is the first time you have gotten so angry. I wonder what changed." She said and skipped away before waiting for his answer.

'The girl really has her moments.' He thought. He knew what made his so angry this time. It was the same reason as why the sakura blossoms smelled better than before and he refused think about that reason at that moment. He wanted to enjoy his limited time at home, clear his mind and make a decision.

After taking his clothes off, he slowly settled in the bath that he got his servants to prepare for him. 'Finally. A decent bath.' He was tired of bathing in lakes and hot springs. Hot springs reminded him off things that he did not wish to be reminded of. At least not in public. He stayed in the water, eyes closed, not allowing himself to think of anything else but relaxing. He stayed until the water got cold and finally got out. His servants rushed to him and helped him wear his yukata, not that he needs help, before he dismissed them and returned to his quarters.

He decided to paint a little while he had the time so he took out his materials and sat down in front of a blank canvas. He took his brush in his hand removing the sleeve of his white yukata, dipping into paint and pointed it at the canvas. He closed his eyes. He had painted many things before. Animals, plants, beautiful sights... It came easily to him. But at that moment he did not feel like painting any of those things. He thought of the things that he experienced through the past two weeks and before he knew it his hand was moving on his own.

Sesshoumaru didn't know for how much time he sat there and kept painting but when he finished it was already getting dark outside. He put down his brush and took the painting and without taking a single look at it he leaned it to the wall face down. He did not need to see it to know what he had painted. Frustrated, he called for his servants to prepare dinner for him and Rin. He didn't talk much during dinner but he listened while Rin talked about everything she had done while he was gone, which wasn't a lot as she wasn't allowed to leave the palace. It was good to hear that none of the servants had been rude to her. He did not wish kill any of them. It was hard finding such loyal servants these days. After that he spend to rest of the with Rin and even accepted her request to read her a bedtime story. He was about to leave her when she called to him again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What is it, Rin?" He asked without fully turning around.

"How's she like?" asked the little girl. Her sudden question caught him off guard. 'How could she possibly know?'

"I do not know what you are talking about Rin." He said calmly but she wouldn't have it.

"Of course you do. I'm talking about the same girl that made you get so angry at Jaken-sama earlier." And she smiled, waiting for his answer.

'She is smarter than she looks.' Sesshoumaru sighed and got up. "It is time that you go to bed Rin. I will be in my room. Should you require anything, call for the servants." Then he left without another word, leaving a grinning little girl behind.

'He must really like her.' Rin thought as she smiled. After that she returned to her room as well.

Sesshoumaru opened the back door of his quarters and stepped out into the moonlit garden. The trees and flowers looked so much more beautiful in the moonlight but theie beauty dimmed in comparison to a certain someone he still refused to think about. But everything was so quiet that it bothered him. He had gotten used to all the noises made by those he travelled with. He never wished to join them, and even though he thought it was unnecessary, the mage would insist on on keeping accompany, claiming that he seemed 'lonely'. Sesshoumaru did not know what that was. He never felt lonely before but now that he was used to constantly having others around him he was starting to. 'I wish she was here.'

His eyes widened at the thought. He, who has been alone for decades, wished for the company of another and a female's no less. He hated it. He hated how he wished she was here, he hated how he felt when his idiotic half brother was too close to her. He hated her because she made him feel like he did, detested the power she had over him. He hated himself for feeling this way. And he was afraid she might not feel the same way. It was of no importance to him. If she did not feel the same way, he would simply walk away after their deal was over and move on. But if she did feel the same way...

The beautiful man raised his head and looked at the moon, golden eyes full of determination and the hope that he could not hide. He had made his decision. 'If she does feel the same way, then there is no force on earth that can keep me away from her.'

* * *

A/N: I'm back, btches! Muhahahaha :DDDD This chapter is a little short though. Sorry. Yeah, anyway, as you might have realised already this chapter was fully in Sesshy's point of view. I thought that 'Hey, Kagome gets chapters solely about her so why not Sesshy, too?' and there it is. Equality, right? But I can't believe I did it. I'm not talking about the chapter. What I'm talking about is Sesshoumaru referring to himself as 'This Sesshoumaru'(I mean WTF, who refers to themselves in third person. I personally would kick anyone who does in the balls. It's so annoying!). GOD DAMN IT, I HATE MYSELF. How could I do it? I always hated when he did that in other stories or in the anime itself but nothing else sounded right. So I had to T.T Forgive meh! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter while Sesshy was having his inner wars or whatever you call it. Thank you all for the lovely reviews by the way. And for the record there is no way in fucking hell (forgive the language) I would abandon this story without telling you guys first. If I ever decide that I will publish an A/N chapter like I did before and make the story's status 'complete'. So as long as I don't do that, no need to worry ^^


	14. The Woman Who Loved Sesshoumaru

Kagome was in front of the mirror looking at herself to see how she looked like. She was getting ready to go to the concert that Asagi invited her to go with a couple of old friends. She smirked, satisfied with how she looked. She wore a tank top and really short shorts matched with thigh high boots, all in black. Her hair was in waves and her make up was perfect. Her eye liner made her eyes look bigger and suggestive and her lips were painted red like blood. She looked so hot that the men in the concert was going to melt down for sure. Maybe she could even go home with one of them if any of them was lucky enough. She tilted her head. 'I don't think any of them can compare to him, though.' Katy Perry was right when she said: 'Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection.'

She was debating whether the lipstick was too much when her mother suddenly dashed into her room.

"Kagome!"

"What the hell, Mom? How many times do I have to tell you to knock first?" She placed her hands on her hips, frustrated.

"I know dear and I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't urgent."

"What happened?"

"Your friend, Inuyasha, is here. He says you have to go back right away." Her mother told her.

"What!?" She gently pushed her mother out of the way and hurried to the living room where Inuyasha was torturing her cat. Again. "Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha had to let go out the cat as he kissed the ground. "What did you do that fo-" He suddenly came to a stop when he saw Kagome. His jaw almost hit the floor. Fortunately Kagome was too angry to realise.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha? Aren't you supposed to be resting right now?" She practically yelled at the half demon which caused him to snap out of his daze.

"It ain't my fault that I'm the only one able to pass through the well! And I really can't rest while there is a crazy wench who's attacking the god damn village!" He snaped back.

Kagome frowned. "What crazy wench?" She asked and ignored her mother when she told her to watch her language.

"I don't know. She just appeared out of no where and started attacking. We tried to stop her but god damn she's strong and I can't do much with these injuries. Miroku and Sango told me to come and get you while they were holding her off."

Kagome nodded. "We should hurry then. Let's go." She hurried to the door where she left staff and her bag and grabbed them before they went out.

"Kagome! What about the concert?" Her mother called after her.

She stopped for a second. "Tell Asagi that I got sick and that it's contagious. Also, tell her I'm sorry, too. Bye!" She said and they started running.

They were back in the feudal era within a minute. They quickly climbed out of the well. She could feel the radiating from the village. When they arrived at the village, she saw Miraku and Sango were still fighting back but they were both exhausted. Kagome looked at the attacker. She seemed like normal young woman. She was wearing a torn kimono and had brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail.

The girl got ready for another attack and launched toward the monk and the demon slayer but she crashed into an invisible barrier instead. Hard.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed.

"Thank God, you're back!" Miroku said. They were both breathing heavily.

While the young girl was trying to gather herself she vaguely heard them talking. 'Kagome?'

"What's happening? Who is that?" Kagome asked her friends.

"Damned if I know. She just came out of no where and started attacking. She caught us off guard but thankfully we've successfully kept her away from the villagers." Sango explained.

"Did you try talking to her?"

"Of course we did. But the only answer we received so far is 'Die!'" Miroku said.

Kagome frowned. She was thinking 'What the fuck is her problem?' when she heard the girl speak.

"Ka... go... me" She was clearly speaking to her. Kagome handed her bag to Inuyasha and carefully moved a few steps forward.

"Do I know you?" She asked the brown haired girl. She was lying on the ground, obviously struggling to get up.

"You... are... the... one... who..." She wasn't able to speak coherently, probably because of the blood coming out of her mouth.

"Umm... Could you be more specific?" It was getting annoying and Kagome just wanted learn what her problem was and then kill her if necessary.

After that the girl fell silent for a few moments before her head shot up with a deadly look on her face. "You are the one who took him from me!" Then she launched herself at Kagome.

Kagome barely dodged her attack and stared at the crater she formed in amazement. In a moment the girl was upon her again. She attacked rapidly without tiring. Her friends tried to help her but the girl paid no attention to them, simply pushing them out of her way. Finally Kagome had enough. She gripped her staff tightly with both hands and hit the girl in the head hard. She was out for a moment before she came back for more attacks even stronger then the ones before. Kagome threw giant rocks at her, created walls with earth magic to block her attacks, wind to blow her off but it was all for naught. None of her attacks worked and blocking was getting harder and harder. 'Why did I have to send Sesshoumaru away? I could have asked him to stay here while I was gone. This would have been over by now.'

Kagome got ready to hit the girl again, this time with a blow powered by wind magic. The blow was about to land on the girl's stomach but she stopped it. With her hands.

Kagome's eyes widened. "No way. She can't be human. There is absolutely no way.' Then she realised something she should have realised before. She sensed no life in the girl. With that Kagome quickly freed her staff from the girl's hand and jumped away as far as possible. She stopped her with a barrier when she tried to come closer.

"Who are you!? What do you want from me?" The mage demanded.

The girl simply stared for a while. Her eyes were so blank that it creeped Kagome out. Then she finally spoke. "I am Sarah. And I am here to take your life."

"Yeah, I understood that but why?"

"Because you took away what was most important to me." Kagome almost felt bad for her but she was also sure she didn't take anything from her.

"What did I do? I don't even know you. What did I take?" She asked.

Then the girl's expression turned into a glare. "Him."

"Him wh-"

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome's eyes widened while the other went 'Huh?'. Who was this girl? Was she his mate or something? But the Sesshoumaru she knew would never mate with a human.

"I-I didn't take him away. Seriously there's nothing between him and me, I swear." She told the girl but she probably didn't believe her, seeing she went crazy again.

"LIES!" The girl shouted and started punching the barrier so hard that it was surely going to shatter soon. "I LOVED HIM AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!"

Kagome knew she had to think quickly before the girl started to attack again as she vaguely heard Inuyasha saying 'What the fuck? Someone loves that cold bastard'. She could think of only one solution but it was a dangerous one. It could kill her as well as the others around her but she had no other choice. The girl was already dead so no matter what they did she would keep coming back and she couldn't be purified either. The only solution was to destroy her body completely.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango! Get out of here now!" She ordered her friends.

"But Kagome what are you going to do?" Sango asked worried for her friend.

"I'll be fine just go! Now!" Kagome shouted startling them but they did as they were told.

Kagome turned her attention to the girl who was still punching the barrier, paying no mind to her bleeding hands. Kagome took a deep breath and extended her palm towards the girl. She closed her eyes and focused. 'God please help me with this.' She prayed.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were still running away when they realised the change in the wind. It was carrying a power that gave them all goosebumps and it kept getting stronger. They stopped when they could no longer see Kagome or the frenzied girl. Looking back they all wondered what Kagome was going to do.

Sarah was able to see anything other than the girl that stood before her with her arm extended towards her. All she knew was that she had to kill her to get what she wanted. He promised that Sesshoumaru would be hers if she did when she gave her powers. She had to succeed no matter what. She landed a final punch to the invisible wall that was keeping and it finally broke. She got ready charge towards the only obstacle between her and her dream when that obstacle opened her eyes and she saw a flash of blue that got released form the mage's palm. She was immobilized before everything went black for once and for all.

The power of her own attack sent Kagome flying back several meters away. It took her a few moments to regain herself and she finally peeked at where Sarah was standing a while ago. She sighed with relief when she saw that there was nothing there excepts for a pile of ashes. It had worked but she knew she was lucky to be alive. She felt that she had no control over the power when she released it and that it would destroy everything in its way. 'Thank God it didn't backfire on me.' Good thing that she told her friends to get away when she did. A sharp pain turned her attention to her hand that rested on her hand. Her eyes widened. No wonder it hurt so much. Her hand was severely burnt and it started to hurt so much that she had to keep herself from crying out. This wasn't the first she hurt herself with her powers but this was the most severe one. Her whole palm, a part of the back of her hand and her ankle were completely burnt. She got up and realised that that was not her only injury. Her body was covered with cuts and bruises she received from Sarah's attacks. It was a wonder her clothes were intact. 'Benefits of wearing so little, I guess.' Fortunately, the cuts and bruises would heal quickly. Her hand, on the other hand, not so much.

"Kagome!" She was distracted from her pain when she heard her friends calling for her.

"I'm here!" She called back and felt a little guilty when she saw the relieved expressions on their faces. They quickly came to her side.

"Hey, wench! What the fuck did you do? It was quite bright here for a few moments there." Inuyasha asked. He didn't seem like it but Kagome knew he was worried for her.

"Yeah, Kagome. Not to mention that everything around here is on fire, too." Miroku added. That surprised Kagome. She quickly looked around her and Miroku was right. A lot of things including a house and a few trees were on on fire. She gasped.

"Oh my God, guys! We have to put the fire out, come on!" She ignored her protesting muscles and started running towards the fire. She wouldn't be able to put the fire out without water but she could guide it away. "Bring some water, hurry!" She told Miroku and Inuyasha. They both disappeared and return a few moments later with buckets full of water in their hands. Kagome sprayed the water all over the fire she guided away from the village and it was out soon. They all sighed with relief. As Kagome wiped her forehead with the back of her hand she heard Sango gasp.

"Kagome, what happened to your hand!?" She asked taking Kagome's hand in her own.

"Oh, that? It happened when I killed that lunatic woman." Kagome explained.

Sango's eyes went wide. "She did this?"

"No! I did it to myself but it was an accident. "

Sango frowned." What did you do, Kagome?" Kagome felt like she was caught doing something naughty.

"Remember when I told you guys that every element's master had a special power that the others didn't and as a fire master my power was the ability to summon lightning?" She asked slowly.

Her friends nodded. "Well, that's what I did." She simply said and she watched as their jaw's dropped.

"Did you go nutts, wench? Didn't you say that using that power could fucking kill you?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Yeah but so could that crazy bitch. What was I supposed to do? Just stand there while I waited for her to kill me?" She yelled back.

"No but you could have found another way to kill her, Kagome." Sango said.

"You don't think I tried? The bitch was already dead. Like those undead wolves we fought. The only way to get rid of her was to destroy her body completely. Nothing else would her worked." She felt her anger was raising. They weren't the ones that the bitch was trying to kill so it was easy for them talk.

"Still, what you did was extremely dangerous, Kagome. You were the who said that it is possible for you to kill yourself while using that power and you tried using it without any practice." Miroku, luckily, could see that Kagome was getting angry and spoke as calmly as possible.

"Well, then next time you guys find another way to deal with the the crazy undead bitch and I will do that instead. Ok?" Then she turned away and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Sango called after her.

"To see if anyone in the village needs help with anything as no one else seems to care." Kagome answered without looking back. Sango was taken aback by her harsh reply and moved to follow after her but Miroku stopped her.

"Now is not the time. She is angry and needs some time to herself." Sango shook his hand off her shoulder.

"But she's my friend."

"And mine, too but we just treated her like a child who doesn't know how to take care of herself. It's only natural that she's angry. We should wait until she calms down a little."

Sango stared at Miroku, unable to believe in how mature he was acting. She thought that she just discovered a whole other side of him when she felt something was stroking her bottom. There was a loud smacking sound and the brown haired woman left Inuyasha with the monk who now had a red hand print on his cheek. Inuyasha shook his head and murmured something about the perverted monk never learning.

Kagome was still angry while she made her way to Kaede's hut. She stopped to help many injured villagers on the way. When she finally made it to the hut, she was attacked by a small ball of fur.

"Kagome, you're back!" exclaimed Shippou. He was very happy to see her back.

She smiled at the little fox demon. "Yep. I'm back."

"What happened to your hand, child?" Kaede asked Kagome.

"Nothing that you should worry about. It's fine." She was relieved to see that unlike her friend Kaede didn't insist.

"Would you like me to lend you some clothing? It appeared that most of yours were destroyed." The elder woman asked.

Kagome frowned. She could swear that all of her clothes were intact last time she checked. Then she remembered what she was wearing. She must have seemed naked to most people here. "Thank you, Kaede but my clothes are fine. This was what I was wearing in the first place."Kaede's eyebrows shot up. She was never going to understand the clothing in the future.

They both spent the rest of the night helping the villagers repair their homes or heal their wounds. Her friends joined them after a while but Kagome didn't want to talk to them yet so she remained alone. After everything was taken care of they all went back to the hut to go to sleep except Kagome. She had planned to stay awake all night so she had already slept in the afternoon. Instead she went to the tree that she and Inuyasha would often hang out.

She climbed up and sat on one of the branches, watching the moon. Everything looked so much better in the moonlight and it reminded her of a person's hair that was practically the same colour. She imagined how his hair would look like under moonlight. She couldn't keep her thoughts away from him now that she was back and the immediate danger had passed. She knew she had feelings for him and suspected he returned them but she couldn't be sure, thinking about that crazy girl who claimed she Sesshomaru away from her. She definitely did not have the courage to ask him about his feelings or Sarah. She didn't want her heart to be broken again and at the same time she was afraid to become attached to this era. Though she slowly came to realise that there was nothing to be afraid of. Her mom would not be alone anymore, she had Takumi, and Souta would do fine without her anyway. So it wouldn't affect them at all if she just stayed in the past. She would miss them but if things with Sesshoumaru worked out like she hoped them to, she definitely would not want to go back. She smiled, knowing she had made up her mind. Now, the only thing left was to find out whether he returned her feelings or not. And also ask him about the lunatic who tried to slaughter her. 'I really hope he has nothing to do with her.'

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOD! Sesshy is going to be so pissed when he learns that Kagome hurt herself! Or maybe not. Depends on my mood really. Anyway opinions? Good? Bad? Fucking awesome? God damn awful? Damn it, bitch just quit writing? Come on, I wanna know. You can give me ideas about what you would like to see happening in the next chapter or whatever. I'm always open to that. Btw, I want to get one or more beta reader(if that's what they're called) for this story to help me proof read chapters or discuss some ideas with. If any of you are interested, let me know :)

Melody


	15. Drinking Like Animals (Extra Chapter)

A/N: Hey, people! I know I haven't been updating for a very long time, I'm sorry for that but I'm very busy. I am going to collage next year so I'm preparing for the entrance exams so I don't have any time writing. But I'm in winter break now so I have a little spare time. Inspiration suddenly hit me I really wanted to write this. This is just an side story by the way. It takes place in a random time in the stories timeline. I hope you like it. I would very much appreciate if you reviewed. I feel like I've gotten a bit rusty so I'd love to hear from you all. Thanks and enjoy :)

* * *

"I'm soooo god damned bored." complained black haired mage probably for the millionth time that day. It was started to get annoying for the rest of the gang.

"Shut up, wench! I'm trying to sleep!" Inuyasha exclaimed with a very irritated tone but Kagome simply stuck her tongue at him.

It was quiet day in the village, too quiet for Kagome's taste, and it was completely dark outside meaning most of the villagers were probably asleep. The gang was back at village for restocking and some other stuff. They were going be there for quiet a while because Inuyasha had broken Tetsusaiga and they had to wait for it to be repaired. They have already been in the village for a week and the lack of action was starting to really get to Kagome. She paced in the small hut back and forth none stop and her mood was effecting her companions too.

All but one of them. The demon lord did not offer any comments to her frantic action and simply observed in silence. In truth he found it quiet amusing to see her frustrated.

Sango sighed, knowing that there was no way her friend would stop unless they found something to do. "Kagome, please sit down for 5 minutes. Miroku will be back any minute. I'm sure he'll figure out something for you to do." The demon slayer was startled when her friend let out an angry sound that closely resembled a growl. Sango turned her gaze over to the demon lord, who was enjoying himself a bit too much, with a look that said 'I blame you for this' and shook her head when he royally ignored her.

"I should have gone instead of Miroku! Why does he always gets to do the fun stuff?" Kagome whined.

"Patrolling the village for danger that will most likely never come is fun?"

"It's better that sitting around doing nothing. I need to do something. Anything!" Just as she said this the huts door opened and a very playful eyed Miroku stepped inside.

"You guys can't imagine what I just found. Kagome, you'll love this." He said with wide grin. Kagome clapped her hands, excited.

"Is it demon that needs killing?" She asked. He shook his head. "What it is then?"

Miroku then revealed what he had been hiding behind him and wiggled his eyebrows. "Alcohol."

Kagome's face split into a huge grin while Sango and Inuyasha started groaning. "Miroku, no!" said Sango.

"Come on, Sango! It's better then having her biting her nail all night." He shrugged and Sango face palmed.

"We're going to be so hangover tomorrow." She noticed that Sesshoumaru was staring at her, he usually did that when he was confused, and so she explained.

"Kagome loves drinking games. And she can drink like a lot. None of can drink her under the table. Not even together. This one time she actually had a drink for every drink that we had and she was still going by time all of us passed out." Sesshoumaru raised one of perfect silver eyebrows and looked at Kagome. He was learning a new thing about her everyday.

Kagome shrugged. "It's not my fault that all of you are light weights. Especially Inuyasha. He really can't hold his liquor." She turned to Miroku. "Come on, get the cups and we'll start."

Sango shook her head vigorously. "No no no no! I promised Kaede that I would help her with chores around the village tomorrow. I can't do that if I have a terrible headache."

Kagome pouted at her best friend. "But Sango that's no fun! You're only one here that can keep up with me here even if it's for short time." But she couldn't sway her.

"Sorry, Kagome. Another time." Kagome huffed and sat on the floor, arms crossed. Sesshoumaru almost smiled at her childish behavior. Instead he let out an amused 'Hn' and that attracted Kagome's attention. Suddenly she jumped on her feet again, eyes sparkling. "You!" she exclaimed. The white haired demon raised his eyebrows in response. "You can drink with me! Inuyasha can't drink for shit but demons are more tolerant. You may actually be able to keep up with me." She seemed very happy with her new discovery but her smile almost faltered when she saw the obviously uninterested look in his eyes. She had to think fast. 'What could I do to get him on board?'

Then it hit her. She smirked at him with a mischievous look in her eyes, she knelled in front of him, put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest and leaned forward just enough that he would have full vision of the twins.

She could see his eyes darken already. "Please? I know it's not exactly fun for you but I promise that we'll move on to other activities that... _interest_ you afterwards." He turned his gaze back to her eyes and she saw that his scleras were tinted with the slightest hint of pink. She knew she won this round.

"Hn. Fine, I shall do it." She grinned and just as she was about to stand up he stopped her by grabbing her arm. Then he spoke so that only she would hear. "But do not forget your promise."

Kagome felt heat raise to her cheeks and she smiled. "I would never."

* * *

And so they started drinking. Inuyasha was out cold after 2 cups, Miroku was in a losing battle with his eyelids after his fifth cup but Kagome and Sesshoumaru was still going after the first keg was empty. Sango was watching in amazement. 'Kagome finally found her match in drinking.' After they emptied the third keg Kagome realized she was starting to feel tipsy. This was the most that she ever drank. Everyone else in the room was asleep. She looked at Sesshoumaru who didn't look any different than he did before they started drinking. If the alcohol was effecting him, he was not showing it. He sensed her gaze on him and smirked. "Ready to give up, mage?" He saw her eyes narrow. He could tell from her scent that alcohol was starting to get to her but he was sure she was not about to give up. So when she let go of her cup, tackled him to the floor and climbed on top of him, it would be an underestimation to say he was surprised.

"You know, what? We should forget about this and go to the woods and fuck like animals until we can't walk straight. What do you say?" Her words were a bit slurred but she still had her answer when his eyes went crimson and his pupils became blue. Her breath caught in her throat, knowing what it meant. He picked her off of the floor and threw her over his shoulder.

"As you wish." said the strong dog demon before taking her to the woods to grant her wish with great pleasure.

* * *

"Don't you think it's weird?" said Sango while washing laundry. There was a mountain of it so she was thankful that Kagome volunteered to help.

"What is?"

"Some of the villagers said that they heard animals mating last. It's not even mating season."

Kagome shrugged and got up to get some clean water from the river. Sango noticed something.

"Kagome, you'll walking a little funny."

Her friend looked back and smirked. "And I love it!" Then she kept going, legs wobbling along the way, leaving a very confused Sango behind her.

Then the pieces suddenly fell into place. Kagome heard Sango shouting behind her.

"THOSE WERE NOT ANIMALS!"


	16. Wish Me Luck

A/N: Hey, people! I'm back!. Hope you didn't give up on me while I was gone. I had some spare time and decided to finish this chapter that I started a long time ago. But after this I will gone for a long time. Like, till the end of June. My uni entrance exam is real close now. Exactly a week left. Fortunately I am not nervous. I have another exam that is at the end of June which is why I won't be able to write until then. So I hope you guys can be patient with me. I really want to see this story through. I would also really appreciate your feedback. So thank you for reading my story and for your wonderful reviews that keep me going. Love you all and enjoy :)))

* * *

It would be an underestimation to say that he was surprised when the demon lord arrived at the village to see that it was greatly damaged. He saw that some huts were broken, some of them were burned and there were a lot of injured villagers as he walked through the village. He would have been concerned if he did not know that the mage was not here. He was not surprised that Inuyasha and the others failed to protect the village. He wondered when she was going to come back from her trip. She was surely going to be very upset to see this. He decided to check on his other companions but he was stopped by a voice coming from behind him.

"Hey, gorgeous! Welcome back." He turned around to see no other than Kagome standing there, hands behind her back. His eyed widened at the sight. Her face was painted like she was about to do some kind of ritual and she was wearing nothing more than under clothes!

"What are you wearing, mage?" He asked, barely managing to keep his anger from his voice. How could she allow others to see her like this?

She looked down. "Umm... Clothes?" Than it occurred to her that she might not be looking so normal to him with how little she was wearing. "Look, I know I look strange to you but this is perfectly normal for where I come from. It's not underwear." She explained like it was not that important, which only angered him further.

"That may be so but you are not there any more. Here, it is considered inappropriate for women to show so much skin. Especially around men."

Kagome realised his tone was colder than usual. She arched her eyebrows when she realised he was jealous again. She decided to annoy him a little further. "So what? Do I have to remind you that I don't live by the rules of this place? I live by my own rules and they say I can do whatever the hell I want so long as it doesn't hurt anyone. I can walk around naked if I wanted to and it would be none of your business." She smirked, not realising that she made him angrier than she intended to. "It's not like we're married, right?" That was the last drop. Suddenly Kagome found herself pushed against a tree with a crimson eyed demon towering over her. _Fuck_

"I do not care about your rules or the rules of the place you come from. You will not allow anyone else to see you like this." Normally, Kagome really hated it when people ordered her around and would give him a beating or something but she thought that doing that would not be so healthy for her, especially with her hand's current situation. "Do you understand?"

She nodded and he backed away. "Good." He undid the sash around his waist and gave it to her. "Cover yourself with this until you find appropriate clothing." Without another word Kagome wrapped the sash around her shoulders. She accidently grabbed the cloth too hard with her injured hand and winced because of the pain. That caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

"What happened to you hand?"

Kagome's eyes went wide. She quickly hid her hand behind her back, fearing that he might get even more angry if he learned what happened. "N-nothing. It's perfectly fine."

The demon lord glared at her. "Do not lie to me mage. I dislike liars."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. He already got on her nerves when he ordered her. "I burned myself." She simply said hoping that it would be enough but she had no such luck.

He raised his eyebrows. "How?" He demanded a bit louder when she didn't answer.

Kagome frowned, angry that he was acting like she was his property or something. "_Your girlfriend_ attacked the village yesterday. She tried to kill me with everything she got, destroying half of the village in the process and I had use a technique that I never used before to stop her and burned my hand. Happy?" She yelled.

Normally Sesshoumaru would gotten angry at her for yelling at his person but a small detail in her speech drew his attention. "My... girlfriend?" he asked as if the word was foreign to him. _It probably is_, thought Kagome.

"Yes, your girlfriend, your lover, your mate, your significant other or whatever it is you would call her." She said in a dismissive tone. She saw him tense.

"I do not have such a person." Said Lord Stone-Face, face indifferent.

"Yeah, not anymore. Because, you know, I killed her. Although I think she was already dead."

"You know what I mean, mage." His tone showed a little annoyance but his face was still the same.

Kagome felt like he was actually trying to test her patience. "Not sure if I do, Stone- Face. 'Cause that crazy bitch was really convinced that I 'stole' you from her. She charged at me like she was a fucking bull and I was made of red cloth." He arched his eyebrows clearly not understanding her reference. She waved her hand. "Never mind that. The point is she came here to kill me and destroyed half the village while she was at it and I almost killed myself trying to kill _her_. It was a tough night." She huffed and glared at him. "I don't want to speak of this any more. Do me a favour and go help the villagers." Then she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She stopped and turned to him, her face ice cold. "I'll go collect some herbs to treat my wounds."

"I could come with you." he suggested. He did not like it that she had suddenly become so cold.

"No, I want to be alone for now." She said starting to walk away again.

"I..."

"I SAID GO!" Her voice echoed around them. She did not shout but she had used her magic to enhance the command in her voice which caused his hair ripple behind him. Then suddenly there was a flash of white in front of his face but he caught it before it covered his face. It was his sash.

"Take that with you. I don't need it." She said and with a gush of wind she was gone. He stayed where he was several more moments, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. It was not normal for the female to get so angry at something like this. Something else must have happened before he arrived. Then he headed to the village to do what she asked of him. He knew nothing about herbs and healing but he helped the villagers with the repairs and thanks to him everything was done at least 3 times faster.

Kagome had been gone from the village the whole day and an unusual wind had been constantly blowing. The group was helping the villagers to clean up the few things that were left. It had been a long day and it was getting dark. Sango was starting to get really worried about Kagome and decided to ask Sesshoumaru if knew anything.

"Umm... Lord Sesshoumaru?" He looked her. "Do you have any idea about where Kagome might be? Did you see her at all today?"

Sesshoumaru was surprised at her question. He found it strange that the demon slayer had not seen Kagome all day. He knew she did not while he was here but he had arrived at some time around noon which would have given them a lot of time to speak to one another without him seeing.

"I have not seen the mage since I have first arrived. She said she wished to be alone and disappeared." He explained simply.

Sango's eyes widened. "So you did see her. But where did she go? Did something happen?" _I wonder if she's still mad at us. _She worried even more when he did not answer.

"I bet you did something to make her mad, didn't you, you bastard?" Inuyasha yelled, unable to keep his mouth shut as always.

"What happened between her and I is not business half-breed and you will stay out of it." He stated calmly but in truth Inuyasha was making him angry. He was already frustrated because of his early interactions with Kagome.

"I bet this fuck face said something that upset her and that's why she left. Come on, what did you say?"

"Inuyasha, I will not warn you again. You will refrain from calling this one such undignified names and will stay out of my business."

Kagome had been watching them for some time now. Things have always been easier for her when she was in one of her elemental forms. Wind form was her favourite. She felt so very free, like the wind itself. She could travel a lot faster, she didn't feel hunger and didn't get tired. She could see almost everything and felt so very light. It gave her the opportunity to get away from everything and think. But as much as she liked watching her friends from afar in her wind form, she knew she had to interfere soon. Inuyasha was really starting to get on his half-brother's nerves and Sesshoumaru was losing his patience. His face did not show it while he answered Inuyasha's idiotic taunts with intelligent remarks but Kagome could see that his fingers were starting to twitch. She got closer to them and the wind surrounding her friends got stronger almost as if to announce her presence but they didn't realise. She quietly materialized behind Sango, out their sight.

"I can call you whatever I want if you made Kagome upset. If she left because of you, I swear to god I will rip your fucking head off." Inuyasha threatened.

"We shall see about that." The Demon Lord said, coolly.

"Wha-"

"Inuyasha, sit!" And so the half demon kissed the ground before he was able to finish his sentence. Kagome's command also startled Sango but Sesshoumaru seemed unaffected.

"Thank God you're back, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed and hugged her friend. "I was so worried. Where did you disappear to like that?"

"Nowhere. I was in the village all day, watching you guys." Sango's eyes widened and Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrows. "It's true. I was only gone for like half an hour or so to find some herbs and that's it. I was here for the rest of the day."

"But how come we didn't see you at all then?"

She shrugged. "Magic."

Sango nodded. "Look, Kagome I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I treated you like a child when you're obviously not one. You know what you're doing and I need to remember that. All I ask is that you try to care a bit more for your own life."

"I know that you meant well Sango. You all did so I am sorry, too. But when I am faced with a situation where I have to choose between my own life and a few dozen innocent ones, to me the answer is clear. And if I didn't use my powers yesterday, I would have used them eventually. That insect shitter is proving to be tougher enemy every day. I need to master my power fully to be able to beat him. I had been delaying it for time but we all saw that I can't do that any more. Not if I want to live."

"But why have you been delaying, Kagome? I mean I don't mean to imply anything but thing could have been a lot easier yesterday."

The mage looked sadly at her friend. "To be honest, Sango? I was scared shitless. I still am. Because no matter how good I get at controlling this power all it would take is one slip. I mean I don't care if it kills me but what if one you guys are around when it happens? Like yesterday, if I hadn't thought of sending you all away, you would have died and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." The unshed tears in her eyes shone in the dim light.

Sesshoumaru hadn't realized what kind of danger the mage had put herself in until that moment and when he did, he was amazed and terrified at the same time. He was amazed because she was ready to sacrifice herself for the sake of others, putting herself in such danger without giving it a second thought. He was terrified because he realized how close he was to losing her before he was even able to talk to her about his feelings. He decided to speak up. "That will not happen."

Both women's heads snapped his way. Kagome frowned at his words. He took a few steps towards her. "You are one of the strongest people that I have meet during the time that I have walked this earth. You are strong willed, well-meaning and a natural leader. If anyone can master the powers that you possess, it is you. If you cannot do it, no one else can." He watched as the women's jaws dropped and almost felt embarrassed.

"Holy shit! Did that bastard just give a compliment to someone other than himself or am I imagining it?" Inuyasha said, baffled by what Sesshoumaru just said. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm leavin'." The half demon stalked off while muttering something about hell freezing over.

That snapped Kagome back to reality. _Well, fuck me sideways, the Killing Perfection just gave me a compliment. _She looked at Sango who was looking at her as if to say 'I told you so.' She shook her head. "Umm… Thank you, Sesshoumaru. That really means a lot." She smiled at him and the demon lord felt his icy heart skip a beat at the sight.

"You do not need to thank me. I was merely stating the truth."

Kagome's expression warmed. "I know. That's what I like about you. You don't waste anyone's time with meaningless flattery." She saw the demon's amber eyes widen slightly at her words. And then she realized what she just said. She basically just confessed to him. Alarms went off in her head and she panicked for a moment. What if he rejects her? Or even worse laughs at her for thinking that he could feel something like that towards someone like her? Dozens of questions liked this echoed in her mind until something touched her arm and pulled her out of her emergency state. It was Sango. She looked like she knew what was going on in her head and smiled. _There's nothing to worry about, _is what she was saying. Kagome nodded at her. She decided she should to talk to him privately. She had nothing to lose. The worst case scenario was him laughing at her for thinking that she had a chance with him and she could get over that. She cleared her throat but before she could say anything he spoke up.

"If it is fine with you, this one would like to have a private conversation with you, mage."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. Sango was nodding like crazy beside her. "I, uh… Of course."

Then he simply nodded and started walking. Kagome hurried after him and adapted to his pace once she caught up. She looked back at Sango and mouthed '_Wish me luck_'.

Sango nodded. '_Good luck, Kagome.'_


	17. You Don't Know the Half of It

'Oh my god! What am I going to say? What am I going to do? What is _he_ going to do? Oh God! Do I get excited or do I keep it cool when he pops the question?' Kagome was thinking frantically as she and Sesshoumaru were walking deeper into the forest. She took a deep breath. 'Alright Kagome, you need to calm the fuck down, right now. It's not like he's going to propose marriage or something. ' Her eyes widened. 'What if he _does_? He does look like someone who takes things seriously. Holy shit! No. NO! No. He will not. I hope he will not. He wouldn't take it this seriously, would he?' She buried her face in her hands in hopes of stopping her overthinking. It did not work.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru really enjoyed the feelings he was picking up from the tiny female that followed him. Honestly he would have stopped to talk to her long ago but he thought this was far too amusing to pass up. He felt her excitement, her doubt, her fear. However, as amusing as it was he knew if he gave her to much time to think it might lower the chances of his proposal being accepted. So he stopped and turned around, perhaps a bit too suddenly, only to have Kagome run into him. As a result she lost her balance and he managed to catch her at the last moment.

Kagome shook her head to come back to her senses and looked up into his eyes. "Wow. You sure like catching me before I fall." She said. He was still holding her close to the ground, his hand on her waist.

"And you sure like falling." He replied.

She chuckled. "I guess I do." Then he pulled her up and for a moment their faces were so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face until he took a step back. They stood there, staring at each other, for what felt like hours. It was starting to feel awkward so Kagome decided to speak up. She cleared her throat. "Sooo... You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes. I did." He said, a little too quickly. She held back her laugh.

"Then say it. I'm right here." She smiled sweetly. _Yes, you are_, he thought and without wasting any more time he started to speak his mind.

"I am not going to lie to you, mage. I have been pestered by these... emotions for some time. And it took me a little too long for my liking to recognise what they were. It is probably because they are so unfamiliar to my person, also very unexpected. It has been a very long time since I have felt such things and never with such intensity. I was speaking nothing but the truth when I said you were one of the strongest people I have met during time I have walked this earth. You are also one of the very few females I have met that are deserving of my respect. The way you handle yourself and the situations in which you find yourself is... admirable for a lack of better word. You never fail to surprise this one. And if I am not wrong, what I have been feeling is not completely unrequited." He took her hand and gazed deeply into her blue eyes. "While I am not so sure about the outcome, if you would allow me, this one would like to court you." It would have been a monumental understatement to say he surprised, and disappointed, when the black haired woman in front of him starting laughing. He felt a small pang of pain in his heart. He thought he was going to be rejected. He hardened his expression and slowly let go of her hand but this time she held onto his with both her hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I just... did not expect your speech to be so... I daresay romantic. For your standards anyway." She managed to say when she finally stopped laughing. Then her eyes softened and there was a look in those gorgeous eyes of hers One that he never saw before. It was almost... loving. "As for your question, suggestion or whatever, my answer is yes. I would be honored to have you court me." She smiled and, she was shocked to see, so did he. She couldn't say it was a full radiant smile but it was there and it was directed to her. She unconsciously reached out and touched his cheek, caressing his markings. He tensed at the contact at first but then relaxed, almost leaning into her touch. "You should smile more often, you know. It suits you." She told him in a soft voice.

He put his hand on hers and looked back into her eyes, smiling like she asked. "This one shall try." He gave a confused look when she wrinkled her nose. "Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just... Can I ask something of you?"

"Of course." He said, without hesitation.

"Can you please not speak in third person? I mean it'll be OK if don't want to stop. I guess. But it just irritates me and I don't want accidentally kick you in the balls." She said, not sure if she offended him or not. To her surprise, he actually laughed. His laugh was like music. _Wow, he's full of surprises today_, she thought.

"It should be no problem. Among the other lords, speaking in third person is a way of showing confidence. That why I speak that way but if it truly irritates I shall refrain from such manner in your presence."

"Thank you."

"It is no trouble." While he was speaking he undid his sash and gave it to her. She gave him a questioning look, cocking one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "I understand that you come from a place where women has a lot more freedom and a lot less modesty compared to here however, you now in a way under my care. I will stand no other male but I, seeing you like this." His gaze was determined and she knew he would not back away from this. She sighed, accepting the piece of clothing and wrapping it around her shoulders, careful not to grab it too hard this time. It wasn't too bad if she had to be honest. It smelled like him. Like his unique cologne, or whatever it was, with hint of... cherry blossoms? For a moment she found it ridiculous that he would smell like cherry blossoms but she decided that she liked it. It suited him in weird way. She must have been too lost in her thoughts because she didn't realise he moved until he grabbed her injured hand. It startled her but she didn't say anything as he inspected her hand.

"I am sorry." She blinked. _What?_, she thought. _Why would he apologize? _"This happened because of me."

"What? No! It wasn't your fault. It was Naraku's. He was the who sent that bitch after me." She shook her head violently, trying to free her hand from his grip but he didn't let go.

"Still I should have been here."

"No, no, no, no! Stop that right now! You couldn't have know. Beside I was the one who insisted you leave while I was gone." She huffed. " Look, you should never do this."

"Do what?"

"Never blame yourself for something you have no control over. We walk a dangerous road. We all might be dead this time tomorrow and if we stop to blame ourselves for every single life we couldn't save or things like that we would not only be hindering ourselves and those around us but we would also be throwing our lives away. We are still young and if we don't live our lives and let the guilt consume us, we will never get anything done. And we'll be pretty fucking miserable, too."

"That was not-"

"I know. That was not what you meant. You were just showing concern but I wanted to tell you all of this before hand. The others heard it so many times already that I think they would probably puke if they had to hear it again."

He gave her an amused smile. "You are a unique woman, Kagome."

She laughed. "Oh, believe me, you don't know the half of it."

"I can not wait to find out." That made her blush and she had to look another way to hide it.

"We should go back to the village. I'm sure Sango is dying to learn everything right now. There's also a lot to do." She turned around and started to walk away but his words stopped her.

"They can wait." She turned to look at him. He was half turned to the other way almost as if waiting for her to follow. And she did. Thankfully this time they did not walk for long until the dog demon sat down on the roots of a big tree and signaled her sit next to him. When she did, he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She let out a gasp.

"Does this bother you?" He asked, unsure.

She waved her hand. "No, no, I was just surprised. It's actually pretty comfortable." She said as she snuggled closer. "I didn't realise I was cold. You're warm. It's nice."

He let out a satisfied "Hn." and then he started to ask her questions about herself. She answered his unending questions to best she could. She told him about her childhood, about her family, her grandfather who was taken away from them so suddenly, her brother that she adored despite all fights that they got in, her mother who was very supporting of everything that she did and her new boyfriend who did the same thing for her and finally her father who said his goodbyes to the world all too early. She told him the truth about where she actually came from, about the conditions of her time, the technology, the people. He was surprised to hear that there were no demons in her time.

"It does not seem possible that we would simply disappear. Maybe there are some that still remain. Disguised as humans."

She shrugged. "Maybe. I didn't really pay a lot of attention. My father was there and when I think about it now it seems impossible that he was killed by a car accident. It makes more sense to think he was killed by someone but I have no idea why someone would do that or how."

"Will you seek vengeance?"

"Maybe. When this is all over. Right now I don't have the time to think about that. Even if I did, whoever or whatever that killed my father would be immensely powerful, I would have to be really careful or I might share the same fate as my old man."

He nodded. "If it means anything, I am sorry about your father. From what you told me, he sounds like a respectable man."

She smiled sadly. "I probably let my feelings colour my memories of him but even if I didn't, he was a good man from what I remember of the short time we spent together. I idolized him and my mother says that I 'm a lot like him. That I have the same spark in my eyes when I get excited about something and just won't shut up about it, my foul mouth." She chuckled. "Does it bother you that I have a foul mouth?"

He thought about it for a while. "While it would not hurt for you to refrain from using such language, it is a part of who you are and the was you express yourself. So no. It does not bother me."

She felt her cheeks warming up at his words. "That's good to hear. 'Cause I don't think I would have stopped even if it did bother you." She joked to hide her embarrassment. He simply smiled softly which did not help her case at all. She was trying to find a way to change the topic before her cheeks set on fire when she realised that it was actually getting really late and they had probably missed dinner. She stood up abruptly and almost threw the demon lord off balance.

"Oh my God! It's so late we have to go back. They must be so worried. I'm surprised that they didn't send a searching party after us already." She said as she started walking. The silver haired demon appeared beside her in a moment.

"They probably assumed that we were mating and simply did not wish to disturb us." She looked at his indifferent face with a horrified look in her face, eyes wide, until she realised the mischievous spark in his golden eyes. She hit him in the chest and blushed. "You're terrible!" She shouted as she proceeded to run. She knew she probably couldn't run away from him unless she used her powers but she didn't want to anyway. She was laughing the whole way back to the village and he was somewhat smiling, giving her the chase that she wished.

"You do not know the half of it, mage." Silver haired demon murmured in a voice that only he could hear, watching the lovely female laughing while she ran away from him in playful manner, eyes sparkling, face flushed as her hair gracefully danced in the wind.

* * *

A/N: Hey, people! I'm back! Finally. My exams are all done and now I can keep writing this story and update as often as I can. Yay ^^ I'm really happy that I finally got them to be together. We'll see where it goes. I hope you liked this chapter (and the story in general) because more will be coming up. Do not hesitate to share your opinions and suggestions with me via reviews or private messaging. I can't wait to hear from you all.

With lots of love, Melody 3


	18. Cross Our Hearts and Hope to Die

Just as Kagome thought, they were really late and missed dinner. Fortunately, Sango guessed that they would be returning late so she saved some food for them and informed the others about their late arrival. Although since she hadn't given them a reason they, especially Inuyasha, were curious about their absence. So Kagome told them everything, without going into detail, and of course Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou's jaws almost hit the ground. Several following moments after the news were dead silent.

"I can't believe that you guys are actually together. So you do have a heart, huh, Sesshoumaru?" said Inuyasha, as the first one who was able to speak after hearing the news. The others except Sango, who was silently plotting to corner Kagome later to learn the details, were still in shock. Inuyasha was in his usual relaxed pose, leaning on the wall with his hands behind his head. "I hope you what you're doin', wench. This bastard might just rip your heart outta your chest at the first chance he gets."

Sesshoumaru shot him a deathly glare. "That is not going to happen."

"Keh! Whatever." Then an amusing thought occurred to the half demon and he couldn't help but smirk. "You know, Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it now, half-breed?"

"Although it's kinda unlikely, since Kagome will eventually come back to her senses, if this thing between you to ever gets serious, like really serious, and you decide to mate or whatever, your kids are gonna be half demons, you know. They're gonna look like me." He watched are the realisation hit the pure blood demon lord and his smirk grew into a huge grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend and let him have his fun for a while before she corrected him. She had to admit that it was fun to watch the horror creep into the demon lord's features.

"Actually, Inuyasha, that is not true." She said. Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing and her lover's head snapped to her direction.

"What do you mean that ain't true? You're not a demon."

"I'm not a demon, true, but I'm not human either. I am a mage, Inuyasha. Mages do not have human children. Half blooded or no."

"What do you have then?"

"A mage's... union with another mage results obviously in a mage child. A union with a human, again, results in a mage child. I am the example of such union. And the union of a mage and a full blooded demon result in an elemental demon child." She explained. She turned look at Sesshoumaru, who seemed extremely relieved. "The child would even have the same crest you have on your forehead." She said pointing at the crescent moon shaped marking on his forehead. His eyes widened ever so slightly. The information made him feel somewhat warm inside. She smiled at him and for a few moments they wrapped up in their own little world.

By the time Kagome managed to snap out of it, she realised everyone was out of their initial shock and were listening to her carefully.

"I thought elemental demons were mythical creatures, only existing in stories and legends." Sango said. Growing up in a demon slayer family, she thought she knew almost everything there was to about demons but she never heard something like this before.

"They are very rare since mages and demons prefer to stay away from each other and there aren't so many of them to find a mate and reproduce on their own."

"My father told me stories about them. They're demons that possess elemental powers like mages and they're very powerful." Shippou exclaimed, with wide eyes, happy as for once he was able to add something to the conversation.

"A dangerous combination indeed." Miroku said.,

Kagome scoffed. "No one is dangerous if they're raised the right way. I could have turned out to be a lunatic who destroyed everything in her way but I didn't. Because of all the love and manners and other things I received from my parents while I was growing up." Kagome's eyes turned sad. "It's unfortunate that people can't see that. It is another reason why elemental demons are so small in number. People, both mages and demons alike, hunt them down. Thinking that they would pose too big of a threat to be allowed to live. As a result, most elemental demons are killed before they can mature and come to their full power and those that survive live in seclusion."

"But don't their parents object to this situation?" Sango asked. She was amazed and angry that people could actually be this cruel to child, demon or no.

"They don't really have a choice."

Brown eyed woman blinked. "What do you mean? How can they not have a choice? Everyone has a choice." She exclaimed.

"I don't have an information about what demon actually do about this but when a mage has a child with a demon she or he either has to give the child away willingly, knowing that they will kill it, or refuse and be declared a traitor to the clan, be hunted along with your child for every moment for the rest of your life."

Sango covered her mouth with her hand in utter shock. "That's so terrible."

"It is but that has never stopped any one from doing anything. Especially if they think what they are doing is the right thing to do. And you wouldn't believe how many mages actually give their child away willingly. But there as many who refuse to do so. Although some of them can't even make it out of the sanctuary." A grim silence fell on the usually cheerful group.

Sango shook her head in disbelief. "I guess that means you guys will never have children."

Everyone was startled when the black haired mage started to laugh at her friend's words. "Oh, Sango. Don't worry yourself with such matters. While it's still early to even consider having children, if it ever comes to that, I assure no one but the two of us will have a say in the matter. I don't care if they declare me a traitor or not, I would fight for life of my child with everything I have. If they wish to cross me, they will only find death at my hands." Kagome said, smiling more happily than person should while talking about killing people.

"As for the demons, I do not believe any one would even dare to harm a single strand of hair of any child of mine." Sesshoumaru added. _And if they did dare, the rest of their lives would very short and painful, _Sango thought. _These two are actually more alike then anyone thinks._

"No shit." said the half demon in a half sarcastic manner that managed to break the sour mood and made everyone laugh.

Still laughing, Kagome looked up at her boyfriend, damn it felt weird to call him that, and smiled warmly. "You know, gorgeous? We're gonna be one badass couple." Her smile turned into a grin as Sesshoumaru raised a single eyebrow at the compliment and smiled. Kagome's breath caught at the sight. _I don't think I'll ever get used seeing him smile, _she thought.

"Yes, Kagome. We are."

* * *

A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit short but I'm happy with it. As always I'm open to suggestions and correction. Can't wait for your reviews. Thank you for reading :)


	19. After a Storm Comes a Calm

The gang decided that they should probably stay in the village until everything had fully recovered and so they did. Things were going back to the way it were and it was finally their last day before setting out and it was a good thing too because Inuyasha was growing somewhat uneasy at the lack of action and since he just learned a new technique with Tessaiga it was even more frustrating. He and Kirara took off early in the morning that day to find some place they could practice his new technique.

"Yeah we're gonna go to someplace secluded so that I don't kill anyone by accident." Inuyasha informed the others.

"Yeah, well be careful and don't hurt Kirara!" warned Kagome.

"Keh! What am I? Stupid?" he asked then he saw Kagome's eyebrows go up. "Whatever! Don't answer that." And then they left.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and even Sesshoumaru were each given a task to perform in order to help village recover faster. Kagome was tasked with picking vegetables, Sango washing clothes, Shippou helping Kaede tend to the villagers while Sesshoumaru and Miroku were helping the other men with the repair. Needless to say Kagome was really bored, being all alone in the fields with no one else in sight. She had been working for 2 hours already and she only managed to pick less than half of the field. She had to think of some way to make this fun or she was definitely going to die of boredom. Then suddenly an idea came to her. Since there was no around to watch her, she could sing and dance to her heart's content without getting any weird looks. She quickly dug into her backpack and found her music player and portable stereo. Her mother told her it was stupid to carry them to this era and Kagome was very glad she didn't listen to her right now. She set up the stereo on the floor away from the mud, turned the volume to highest and started to dance and sing along. She was right. It was way more fun this way. She had to change the stereo's battery once but she still finished fairly quickly and without getting bored. The sun was starting to set and she was getting closed to finishing up entirely when one of her favourite songs came up. Animals from Maroon 5. She dropped everything before she could stop herself and started singing along and moving her body to the rhythm with her eyes closed.

Sesshoumaru had just finished the tasks that he has been given and started to look for Kagome when he heard these strange rhythmic noises. He was curious to see what could make such noises then he heard the voice. Or more like voices.

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

One of them unmistakably belonged to Kagome. The other, however, he could not recognize. Despite the high pitch of the voice he could tell it belonged to another male. He would have become angry if he hadn't realized that there was no other scent then Kagome's in that direction. _It must me one of those devices she has described to me earlier, _he thought. He slowly got closer expecting Kagome to detect his arrival but no such thing happened. She was too lost in what she doing to realise anything.

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Baby, I'm_

He could not understand the language in which she was singing but he could tell it was a quiet provocative song from the movement of her body. She spinned and turned, moving her hips to the music, occasionally throwing her back to expose her elegant neck, her white dress threatening to slip and show off her lovely skin with every movement.

_So what you trying to do to me_

_It's like we can't stop we're enemies_

_But we get along when I'm inside you_

_You're like a drug that's killing me_

_I cut you out entirely_

_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

He quickly scanned the area with both his eyes and nose to make sure no one else was seeing this. He would accept no other, especially male, to see his woman like this while _he _could continue watching her for the rest of his days. He settled himself on the ground, leaning back, watching her little display with hungry eyes.

_Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down, rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me_

_But no_

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Baby, I'm_

_So if I run it's not enough_

_You're still in my head forever stuck_

_So you can do what you wanna do_

_I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up_

_But don't deny the animal_

_That comes alive when I'm inside you_

_Yeah, you can start over you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me_

_But no_

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Baby, I'm_

At that point he was very much enjoying the show when suddenly she opened her eyes and spotted him. She was surprised at first but instead of stopping she put on a seductive smile and continued in a much more enticing manner all the while keeping eye contact with him.

_Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_

_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

_The beast inside-side-side-side_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie_

_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

_The beast inside-side-side-side_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Just like animals (yeah...), animals (yeah...), like animals-mals (yeah...)_

Sticking her tongue out and licking her lips way more times than necessary, she was playing with him and he knew it. He could feel his blood rushing to his eyes, turning them into a deep crimson, as well as other places. But none of these things could make him lose control over his body and give away his arousal. Until she howled, that is. His eyes widened when he did and he was sure he had never heard something so arousing in his whole life. She must have realised this, too, because smirked triumphantly and slowly made her way to a small object on the ground near her, pressed on it and the music stopped after that she started digging into her bag, looking for something. After she found whatever she was looking for and walked towards him. He stood up.

She was still smiling when she came to a stop in front of him. "I see you were enjoying the show." She said teasing him. That remark pulled out a small smile of his own.

"I was, indeed."

"Hmmm..." Her smile grew bigger and her eyes sparkled with that mischievous glint that he started to know all too well.

"Is there something on your mind, mage?" He asked rather suggestively and caused her to giggle.

"I do. Seeing you lying on the ground actually reminded me of something."

"Indeed?" He raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Yeah but first I need you to close your eyes and stand perfectly still."

He was confused at her request but obeyed anyway. In truth, he had no idea what she was going to do and he found it quite exciting. He heard some ruffles and a soft jingle that came from something with was most likely metal. Then he felt her wrapping something around his neck and her hands brushed his skin, then he heard some more jingling and he guessed she was done.

"Okay. You can open your eyes."

He could feel the weight of something on his neck. He raised his hand to touch and was very surprise at its texture. It was furry. He looked down in confusion but it was not loose enough for him to be able to see. Then he felt a gentle pull and saw the leather cord that seemed to be connected to his neck in Kagome's hands. To his outrage, the cord was pink. She had gotten him a pink leash. He looked at his lover in terror. She was obviously trying very hard not to laugh.

"Do you remember what I told you after I kicked your ass in that duel?" She laughed at his expression. "Aww, don't look so scared. I won't actually make you walk around with it. I'll just use it to do this."

Before he could ask what she was going to do, she pulled him by the cord in her hands and kissed him. He was shocked at first but adapted quickly and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling into him and deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her one of her hands in his silky hair. When they finally broke apart, still in each other's embrace, Kagome was panting and Sesshoumaru was breathing heavily. She caressed the purple markings on his face before she lowered her hands and placed them on his chest.

"So... Have do you like your new accessory?" She asked, her voice husky from the kiss.

He let out a small laugh, as always it was like music to her ears. "I have to admit it is quiet useful. But I still would not wish wear it around other people."

"Of course not! What would people say? Your reputation would go down faster than a shooting star. We can't have that, can we?" She said making and overly dramatic gesture.

"You jest but what you say is true."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let me take it off." He let her out of his embrace and held still. When the leash was in her hands he almost wrinkled his nose with disgust. It was completely pink and covered in fur that was also pink.

"It's so cute, isn't it?" She laughed at his face that suggested the exact opposite. "Well maybe when you see _me_ wearing it one day, your opinion might change."

"I do not see how-"

"See me wearing _only_ it." At that his mouth went dry and he could once again feel his blood rushing to certain places at the mental image.

"That would most certainly change my opinion of any accessory." He said with a husky voice, making her laugh again.

After that they gathered the rest of the harvest and carried them to the village. Kagome and Sango helped Kaede cook dinner with the vegetables that Kagome gathered and they ate together with the whole village. It was a very fun event, everyone was laughing and having a good time despite the recent tragedy. They deserved it. A few of the villagers even took out some instruments. They were playing cheerful folk songs as the others danced to the tunes. Kagome soon found herself joining them in a circle around the fire, holding hands and moving with them. She tried to get Sesshoumaru to join them but he didn't budge. She supposed it would be too embarrassing for him so she didn't press. Much. However, she could tell he was watching her while she joined them in their dance so she looked back at him and flashed a smile.

The Lord of the Western Lands simply watched as the humans around him ate, danced, sang and conversed in an overly cheerful manner like half their village was not wrecked just a few days prior. He has never been at the same location as so many humans before. It felt strange but not as unpleasant as he thought. That may, of course, be due to the fact most of them kept their distance from him, all of them except for the group he recently traveled with. Kagome was seated next to him laughing with others, drink in her hand. She often gazed at him, almost as if to make sure he was enjoying himself. He offered her a smile, too small for anyone else to notice, every time she did and she rewarded him with smile of her own. After most of the humans were finished with their meal, a few of them procured some instruments and started playing while another group of them began to dance to their tune. The second group quickly got quite crowded, forming a large circle in the center, around the fire. Kagome tried convince him to join the dance but before long she realised it was for naught and joined them alone. He watched her delighted expression, face slightly flushed from the alcohol she consumed earlier, her midnight black hair reflecting the light of the fire before them, bouncing and dancing along with her as she moved, while the demon slayer, monk, his stupid half breed brother and the little fox demon conversed among themselves. The tiny feline demon that they referred to as Kirara was nowhere to be seen. Almost as if she could feel his eyes upon her, she turned her head to look at into his eyes, blue meeting amber, and gave him the most beautiful and radiant smile he had ever seen. He could vaguely hear the others making comments about the way his mage lover but he could not male out what they were saying because all his attention was consumed by her. Until he felt someone lightly touching his shoulder.

He turned his head to see who dared to actually touch person and saw it was the demon slayer. She had a soft expression on her face, almost a smile.

"I just wanted to make sure you were having a good time Lord Sesshoumaru. I believe Kagome would be upset if you didn't." She explained herself, while seating herself a little closer to him.

He nodded. "I am enjoying myself so you need not concern yourself."

Sango truly smiled then and they both turned their heads back to the black haired woman who was now doing some unusual tricks with the fire to entertain everyone and it was working. Then she tripped over a small pebble and fell down face first into the ground, quite unceremoniously. All around her broke into laughter while she shouted she was okay.

Sango laughed, too. "She's quiet a handful, isn't she?" She asked him, while she observed Kagome telling Inuyasha to be seated because he laughed too hard and made some stupid remark about something. Everything was as usual.

"Indeed." He replied. His voice was somewhat different to what Sango was used to and when she looked over she could almost swear he seemed amused but it was so faint that she could've easily imagined it. Without dwelling on that further she dove right into the topic she meant to talk with him.

"She really likes you, you know?" That got the demon lord's attention and his head snapped to her direction, now interested in anything she had to say. He patiently waited for her to continue. She slowly looked back at Kagome and back to him. "What I mean is, I can see your relationship easily blossoming into something more serious. While I can't speak for you as surely, I can tell that she already care for you a lot despite of the short amount of time you spent together. I don't think even she realises the depth of her own emotions." She watched the demon lord's face for any kind of reaction so she continued. "I am not telling you this so that you could take her for granted or because she would be too shy to tell you herself. I've just been making some observations through the past week and wanted to ask something of you. A simple request."

He nodded for her to go on. "Please do not break her heart. She always acts so strong and she really is strong but still I think it would impact her more than she would ever show, if you hurt her. So please, if your intentions are fleeting, do not take this any further."

Sesshoumaru silently eyed the brown haired woman. She obviously cared a lot for her friend and her concern was understandable if a little insulting. Every single person in their group seemed to think that he would eventually hurt their friend. While he realised he did little to obtain their trust, he could not help but feel slightly offended. Still he saw no problem with easing the demon slayer's worries.

"I understand your worries but they are unnecessary. I have no intention to toy with Kagome's feelings as I also care for her in the same way."

Sango's eyebrows shot up at his reply. "Oh. Okay,then, I'm sorry for saying these things. I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while. Thought it would be best to wait for things to calm down around here. Kagome is a very dear friend of mine and I couldn't just not say anything."

"It is fine." Sesshoumaru nodded. Sango sighed with relief. It was nice to know she didn't offend her friend new 'boyfriend', as Kagome called him, in any way.

"Alright, then. Now that that's over with why don't you have a drink?" She asked and handed him a cup of sake before giving him a chance to reply.

Sesshoumaru didn't refuse the drink. In secret he enjoyed the sake of this small village. It had a unique aroma. Then suddenly Kagome appeared out of seemingly nowhere and dropped herself to ground at her previous spot at his side.

"Whew! That was exhausting! I haven't moved so much in a while. I'm so thirsty." She spotted the cup in his hand. "Is that sake? Oh God,yes!" Then she snatched the cup from his hand and downed the contents. "That was really good. Wait, you weren't drinking that, were you?" She paused. "Oh my God, you were! I'm so sorry, I'll get you another one." Then she disappeared once again.

It took the confused demon lord a few seconds comprehend what just happened. He looked at the demon slayer and she simply shrugged as if to say 'That's Kagome for you.' A moment later Kagome returned, holding two cups of sake and handed one of them to him before sitting next to him. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. Together they watched the humans continue to frolic until most of were too drunk and the rest too tired to continue. Eventually they'll went into their homes after putting out the fire and cleaning up. After that the gang crammed in Kaede's hut and got ready to sleep. They were going to leave tomorrow so they needed to be well rested. They all bid each other good night. Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a kiss on her forehead and left the hut without a word like he did every night. He didn't like sleeping on a wooden floor and much less in a crowded room. Where he went to sleep or if he actually slept at all, Kagome didn't know and didn't really mind as he always came back in the morning. All of them slept quiet easily and soundly after all the work they did and alcohol they consumed, dreaming of the adventures and troubles yet to come.

* * *

A/N: I obviously do not own the song. And I hope you guys like this chapter. I can't wait to hear, or more like read, about what you think about it. I am open to suggestions as always.

Love you all, Melody


End file.
